The Penguins Go To School!
by Sandrei20
Summary: The Penguins  are obliged to take an educational course at Green Ice High School. What would it be like? Will they find it to their satisfaction?  New surrounding, new teachers, new chums, new challenges. Please R&C!:
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered what would it be like, if the Penguins went to school. Therefore I decided to create another story, Looolz XD Hope you enjoy it. Please R&C!**

CHAPTER 1: The Blue Envelope

It was a normal day at the zoo. Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private were relaxing in their HQ after an exhausting mission.

Private was glued to the TV screen, watching Darcy the Lunacorn, Rico was sweeping over his TNT comic, Kowalski was working on his newest invention, while Skipper was trashing about in the kitchen, searching for his coffee machine.

-Coffee, anyone? – he asked dreamily after he'd finally found it behind the table.

-Yay! I would love some! – chirped Private without even turning his head from the screen.

Skipper let out a yawn and waddled over towards the cupboards to fetch some cups. He then stumbled across an oblong, blue envelope, lying in the middle of the shelf. He gazed at the found and took it carefully in his flippers to have a closer look.

"Sweet Summer Corn, what is this?" he mumbled to himself, sweeping his eyes over someone's untidy writing, covering the front part of the envelope.

Private heard Skipper muttering some strange words under his beak and stole a quick glance at his leader.

"All right there, Skippa?" he asked.

"Check this out!" exclaimed Skipper, his voice all shaky.

_Dear Mr Skipper, Mr Private, Mr Kowalski and Mr Rico,_

_It is my duty to inform you, that each penguin, currently habituating in New York, Manhattan, (all species included) is obliged to undergo a special educational course in our Green Ice High School. The course involves seven subjects: geography, science, math, gym, art, music and history. Moreover it provides various kinds of activities, such as: baseball, volleyball, ice-hockey and judo training. _

_You can start making the enrollment process by the time you receive this letter. Please try to fulfill this formality as fast as possible. _

_The Inauguration day takes place at 14__th__ of September, 2010._

_Yours sincerely. _

_Green Ice High School Headmaster,_

_Mr. Fishbone_

There was a dead silence among all three of them. Rico and Private were goggling his eyes at Skipper, disbelieving in what they'd heard.

"It all sounds ridiculous!" exclaimed Skipper. "Well, except of the judo part"….

"Do we really have to join this School, Skippa?" asked Private.

"Well it says it's compulsory" muttered Skippper.

Rico let out a moan and burrowed his head in the pillow.

"I guess we should let Kowalski know" stated Skipper, mangling the envelope in his flippers.

-Science?" cried Kowalski in a high-pitched voice, while sweeping his eyes over the letter. "-Isn't that just fantastic!"

"Don't get so overjoyed, soldier" opposed Skipper. "We don't know anything about this School's reputation and past. (I'm 80 percent sure, there is a certain spy standing behind all of it) he muttered under his beak.

"When's the Inauguration ,again?" asked Private.

"In two days" replied Skipper, his beaks trembling convulsively. He gripped the envelope in his flippers. "Why does it have to be us? Why not the lemurs? This is just unfair!"

"Now come on, Skipper, it might be fun!" protested Kowalski, paddling with his flippers.

Private still had an uncertain expression in his face while Rico would just lie in his bunk, his face depressed and resigned. Skipper massaged his temples with a painful grimace and set back to his coffee to calm his nerves and think things over.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting ready for School

CHAPTER TWO: Getting ready for School

„All right, Rico… get us some equipment for today" mumbled Skipper non interestingly.

Rico grimaced and coughed up four rucksacks, one after another. He looked so disgusted as if he was throwing up a bunch of worms.

"Oh, and we will also need a couple of pens, four notebooks, pencils, rubber, protractor, circle aaaaaand… a ruler!" added Kowalski, evidently excited.

Skipper rolled his eyes and flipper palmed.

"Shall I make us some food supply?" offered Private, watching over his leader uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Make us some fish sandwiches, Private" accepted Skipper. "And I will make some coffee." He waddled over towards the table and turned on his coffee machine. Meanwhile Kowalski was busy collecting all school accessories from the floor.

"Gel pen!" he cried in a womanly voice, taking a green, shiny pen in his flippers. "Well thank you, Rico! I've always wanted to have one! It's just like Jiggle's color!"

Skipper screwed the top of the thermos , took the green rucksack, and grabbed the pillow from his bunk. Kowalski sent him a glare.

"Skipper!.. Why are you taking your pillow with you?" he asked.

"To make sure I will sleep sweet and soundly. Need something soft under my head" muttered Skipper, jamming the pillow inside his school bag, covered with fishbone – patterns.

"What tha… you're joking right?" gasped Kowalski, watching over his leader with aggrieved look. "You're simply planning to have a nap in front of the teacher?"

"I will cocoon myself in the most remote part of the classroom so nobody would notice" replied Skipper, menacing smile twisting his beak. "How about I sit right behind you? You're the tallest so you can protect me".

"Now really!" Kowalski dropped his green pen and folded his arms in a rebellious gesture. "So much wisdom waiting for us to be discovered! Am I really the only one here who takes any interest in enlarging our knowledge about the world, full of unsolved mysteries?" he raised his flipper in a theatrical gesture. "This is a great occasion for all four of us!"

Skipper couldn't hold back a wide grin leaking on his face. He chuckled to himself.

"Breakfast's ready!" called Private.

He waddled up towards the middle of the room and distributed four sandwiches between his friends.

"Well thank you, Private!" smiled Skipper, taking the sandwich in his flippers. He took a glance at the wall clock and let out a quiet sight. "Now I guess we should make our way soon. It's ten to nine am.

Rico made a swing and slammed his right leg against the wall. He then started to jump all over the room, clutching his injured foot and screaming from pain.

"Armgahhnaha! Bagkorela!" he exclaimed, sending his chums a harassed look.

"Forget it, Rico" muttered Skipper. "You're not going to play a trick on ME! Let's go!".

Rico let out a disappointed moan, frowned his eyebrows at Skipper and cursed silently under beak. Soon, all foursome were making their way up the ladder, Kowalski's excited voice singing joyfully: "Off we go, off we go to school, to school, to school….!"

But then there was a dull sound of slapping and the song immediately broke off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Class

Ok, so chapter three is on :D! I've added some O.C characters, proposed by Ultimate-Kowalski –Lover. Enjoy!:)

Note: I know that American students use to sit in separate desks, but I've decided to put the characters in pairs for a certain reason.

CHAPTER THREE: The Class

Skipper waddled towards the very end of the class and threw his rucksack on the desk, his expression sleepy and gloomy. Rico seated himself right next to his leader. Kowalski and Private placed themselves right in front of the teacher's desk.

"Damn you, Kowalski! You were supposed to back me!" hissed Skipper, watching over his tallest comrade with annoyance.

Kowalski frowned his eyes at him and waved his flipper. He then turned around to prepare himself for the lesson. He pulled out his favorite green ballpoint, gazed at it lovingly and placed a gentle kiss on its cap.

"Oh yeah, this girl is tall enough, we're safe!" said Skipper with relieve, pointing his flipper at one of the pretty penguin girls, making themselves comfortable in a desk.

"Aaaha!" Rico nodded his head and set back to his mobile game he was holding under the desk.

The shorter girl, the one with green tinted feathers, turned around and sent them a glare. She was wearing a gold bow on the top of her hair and her eyes were gooseberry green.

"Come on, Tracey, the lesson is just about to start!" said the other girl, and pulled her friend's flipper.

"Ayeaye, Cassie" muttered Tracey and seated herself on her chair. Skipper stole a quick glance at Cassie. Her feathers were tinted blue . She was wearing wire rimmed glasses and she had a high ponytail, tied up with a blue ribbon. She had deep blue eyes, one of them was slightly covered with several streaks of hair. By the time the teacher reached the class, both girls were already prepared for the lesson to begin, gripping their black ballpoints on the alert.

"Check out these two" chuckled Skipper, patting Rico on the arm. "The guy didn't even have a chance to open his beak and they are already making notes. Dahah!"

"Tracey, is it just me, or is this flat-headed guy making fun of us?" asked Cassie, gazing at her friend with her eyes wide open.

"Certainly seems that way!" replied Tracy, turning slowly on her chair. "Something's bothering you, flat – skull?" she snapped, resting her angry look at the leader Penguin.

Before Skipper had a chance to pay her back with a sharp remark, the teacher put a pile of books in the middle of his desk and let out a mouthful cough to turn everybody's attention. As he spoke up, the ripple in the class immediately died away and everyone turned silent.

"Let's start now, shall we? My name is Mr Snowhill, and I'm going to teach you geography and science. " he said, the world "science" accompanied with Kowalski's short, excited exclamation. "It is my goal to enlarge your knowledge about these two fascinating disciplines and to awake your interest in exploring its facts, realms and mysteries.

Kowalski was wriggling uncomfortably in his chair like a flea, excitement and joy written all over his face. Meanwhile Private was busy finishing off the title page of his brand new notebook, covering it with butterflies, Lunacorns and Peanut Butter Winkies's drawings.

"Today we're going to talk about the climate of Antarctica" announced Mr Snowhill, taking a point stick in his flipper.

"Excellante!" snapped Skipper. "As if I didn't know anything about the climate of Antarctica." He reached for his blue ring binder, pulled out several sheets of paper and focused on studying his private mission files without paying any more attention to what Mr Snowhill was saying. Rico jumped in his chair several times, expressing his joy from passing to the next game level.

The time passed by. Skipper could hear the dull creak of his class-mate's ballpoints. All of them were making thorough notes.

"Sorry to interrupt you once again, Professor Snowhill, but my recent survey has actually proven your theory wrong" he heard Kowalski's voice.

"I knew it!" Mumbled Skipper to himself. "I knew it, he wouldn't keep his beak shut for long than five minutes without saying his own piece".

"Woowoo, Skippy-boo isn't making any notes?" commented Tracy, turning on her chair. "Tut, tut, tut, flat-skull!"

"What is this stuff he's lurking at, anyway?" Cassie chimed in. She leaned slightly over and took a nosey glance at Skipper's file sheets.

"Classified!" barked Skipper, blushing violently under his feathers. He closed his ring binder with a loud crack and wiped it off the desk. It came down to him, bringing his private mission files to school wasn't a good idea. There were too many nasty lurkers around. And what if Tracy and Cassie are spying for Doctor Blowhole?

"Now, really Professor. I know my point. Let me be clear about that.. While working on my newest invention …" Private kicked Kowalski under the desk and sent him a glare. Kowalski clasped his beak with his flippers and stopped short immediately.

"Mr Snowhill is going to get angry at you!" singed Cassie teasingly.

"Go to hell!" barked Skipper. He wanted to say something more sharp but he looked once again at Tracey's big, green eyes and withdrew. " How are you supposed to see anything with those freakin streaks of hair falling on your face, ha?" he said instead, resting his sapphire blue eyes at Cassie's hairstyle. Cassie was just about to remark, when the corridor bell rang.

"Aaah, bliss!" whispered Skipper with relief. He grabbed his tuna sandwich, scrambled out of the desk and made his way towards the door, Terry and Cassie goggling their eyes after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Break

Chapter 4: The Break.

Just as the rest of the class had dismissed, Kowalski walked up to Skipper, his expression anxious and disconcerted. Skipper was supporting his back against the wall and enjoying his sandwich. He seemed to be bored out of his wits.

"Well, how did you like our first lesson, Skippa?" asked Kowalski, biting the end of his gel ballpoint nervously.

Skipper shrugged his arms uninterestingly.

"I spaced out at the very beginning of it so I can't truly tell" he replied, before taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Mr Snowhill rejects some of my theories I've been working on for nearly a month!" said Kowalski, grudge and sadness ringing in his voice. "I wonder If there's any way I could convince him".

"Sure, you can, smarty guy!" they heard someone's female voice, echoing behind.

Kowalski jumped up in surprise and turned his head back.

Tracey and Cassie were having a peaceful stroll across the corridor. Tracey was clutching Cassie's arm: she had a vanilla lollipop in her free flipper.

"I'm pretty sure you can make it!" added Cassie, and winked to the tallest penguin. Meanwhile Tracey had her eyes stuck on Rico, who was surrounded by his new classmate's and babbling about his dynamite fetish.

Skipper sneered, thrust the last piece of the sandwich in his beak and picked up his rucksack from the floor.

"I'm not staying here any longer, Kowalski" he exclaimed, ignoring Cassie's and Tracey's giggle.

"What.. da.. what.. you want to quit, right now?" said Kowalski half-consciously. He didn't really pay much attention to what Skipper was saying because he had his eyes fixed on Cassie, his face covered in a violent blush.

"Tell Mr Snowhill I got a sudden attack of fever or something" said Skipper, while making his way towards the stairs.

"Okay, Skipper" said Kowalski, without even turning his head in Skipper's direction.

"Honestly, Kowalski, where did you get to know all these stuff?" asked Cassie, watching over the tallest penguins with her deep blue eyes.

"Erm… I've always had a thing for geography and Science.. you know" uttered Kowalski, digging the floor with his foot.

"You seem to be really wise and inquisitive of the world" said Cassie.

"Will you excuse me, Cassie" muttered Tracey. Cassie nodded and released Tracey from her grip. Tracey waddled up towards the group of her class-mates, her eyes still fixed on Rico.

Rico spotted a penguin girl waddling towards his direction and gulped loudly. It was Tracey! Her eyes had a color of a red-eyed tree frog's skin, and her hair was very long and soft and she had those wispy bangs falling on her face.

"Can I join?" she asked, turning her eyes at the second tallest penguin.

Rico blushed violently and nodded his head with alacrity.

"Boo!" Skipper jumped from behind the bushes and grabbed Marlene by arms. Marlene let out a short shriek and gripped her breast.

"Skipper!" she said, watching at her friend in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Nah, I've scrammed" smiled Skipper. "I want to spend the rest of the day with you. Here you are" he offered her a couple of candies. "They've been distributing those for the first day of our course."

Marlene smiled and took one of the candies.

"So, where shall we go?" asked Skipper, embracing Marlene by arm. "How about a stroll to the park?"


	5. Chapter 5: After School

CHAPTER FIVE: After School

„It's really nice of you to walk me home, Rico!" said Tracey, watching over her new class-mate thankfully.

"Nabrragha!" replied Rico, which meant: "My pleasure!" in his own language. Cassie went out with Kowalski to a bookshop so they were both alone.

As they were getting closer and closer to Tracey's house, Rico started to grow sad and anxious. He didn't want to separate with his chum right now. He desperately started to think of any possible way to keep her company.

"Tracey! Bagnagro Baggra abragha?" he asked, clasping his flippers together.

"Oh… that!" Tracey dropped her head and started to dig the ground with her floor. "You see, Rico.. I'd rather if we choose something else, because.. you see.. Imma vegetarian".

"Narombrogha! Greenway bragha?" replied Rico. He so was glad that Tracey had agreed to go out with him, he didn't mind going to Greenway's restaurant.

"Greenway would be awesome!" accepted Tracey, bright smile shining on her face. Rico almost ran out of his breath. Her smile was so beautiful and serene.

"I would even eat a rotten fish for her" he said in his thoughts as they were making their way towards the city zone.

It was about 8 o'clock p.m, when Kowalski came back to HQ, his cheeks blushing, his eyes glittering from joy and excitement. He was clutching a book in his flippers.

"Kowalski, what took you so long, may I ask?" muttered Skipper, craning his neck from his Military Comic.

"Sorry Skipper, I've went to the bookshop with Cassie!" he said, waddling up towards his bunk.

"You spent two hours in a bookshop?" Skipper asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, yes. But it paid! Look what I've got!" he showed the book to his leader.

"Living in Space: What would it be like" read Skipper and goggled his eyes out. "She's also interested in such wicked stuff?"

" He's bought the same book for herself. Darh, there is something really intriguing about that girl, you know!" said Kowalski, cuddling the book in his flippers.

Rico was sitting in front of the TV and texting Tracey. Skipper swept his eyes over the toy – corner.

"Private, what are you doing over there?"

"I'm packing my things for tomorrow's lessons, Skippa!" tweeted Private.

"Already?"

"And what about your homework?" Kowalski chimed in.

"I've done my homework during the break!" replied Private, smiling at his comrades.

"Geese, I totally forgot!" muttered Skipper. He reluctantly put his comic aside and waddled up towards his rucksack. "Rico, give it a rest, okay?" he commented shortly, when passing his dynamite-loving comrade. "Just where do you think we get those sky-high bills from? You're losing control."

Rico pulled a nasty face at his leader and went back to his message.

Skipper took a short glance at Kowalski's lesson's graphic nailed to the wall. His face brightened immediately.

"Aaaaah!" he said.

"What is it Skippa?" asked Private, curious to see what had exactly made Skipper sound so pleased.

"Tomorrow's gym!" replied Skipper, joyful grin leaking on his face. He rubbed his flippers. "At last! I'm going to have some fun!"


	6. Chapter 6: Skipper and Shay

CHAPTER SIX: Skipper and Shay

„Sheesh man, just where did you learn all these stuffs?" asked a pretty penguin girl, goggling her eyes at Skipper. She had been observing him for over twenty minutes doing saltos, spins, corckscrews and all sorts of acrobatic tricks in the air.

"Years of practice, young lady" smiled Skipper, covering his back with a blue towel. "Actually it was just a small warm – up".

"Warm up?" gasped the girl. "Our volleyball match is just about to start, won't you be too tired to play?"

"Sweet and naïve! You don't have to worry about me!" Skipper laughed and patted her cheek friendly. "I've went through plenty of those during my military days".

"Military… days… you've been serving in the army?" tweeted the girl.

Skipper nodded his head shortly before taking a long gulp from his "Dizzy Penguin" Bottle.

"Want some?" he asked, offering the bottle.

"Thanks" the girl accepted the bottle and took a small sip, still shocked with what she'd just learnt.

"That would explain your incredible fitness and energy" she stated while handing the bottle back. "Oh, by the way, I'm Shaylene. You can call me Shay".

"Skipper" Skipper wrapped his towel over his arm and shook Shay's flipper gently. "Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too" said Shay.

"So.. would you like to be in my team?" asked Skipper.

"That would be fantastic" grinned Shay. Although she was making the most of herself to hide her emotions, she couldn't hold back that violent, reddish blush, leaking on her cheeks. She had black and white feathers with a slight hint of dark purple in the light. Her eyes were lame green and she had a couple of feathers on the top of her head that would constantly fall on her face.

"Good" Skipper smiled with the corner of the beak and swept his eyes over the gym room. Five minutes later the teacher came in, followed by a couple of students, dressed in sports clothes.

Skipper raised his flipper and sent the ball to the other side of the pitch.

"Dah!...For da love of!" screamed Charlie the Penguin when the ball rammed against the floor with a loud BANG. Everyone in the team scattered all over the pitch instead of returning the shot. There was a big cloud of dust floating up in the air.

"That guy is really something!" said Brooke the Penguin, clasping his heart with both flippers.

"Hey, you two! Get a hold of yourself!" called the coach, waving his flipper at Brook and Charlie.

Shay couldn't take his eyes off him. She would follow his each move, her beak agape, her eyes widened.

"Wonder if he's free after school" was her next thought after Skipper had scored another point for her team.


	7. Chapter 7: Privte and Key

CHAPTER SEVEN : Private and Key

„And where have YOU been, Private? "asked Skipper, as Private had finally rejoined the team in their HQ. "It's already 9:00 pm!"

"Sorry Skippa" Private bowed his head submissively. "I went for a short stroll with my new team mate to the nearest park .. after school".

"Why, I have nothing against my comrades making new friends" said Skipper in a slightly softer voice. "But you know what the rules are, Private. You should have at least contacted me by the mobile, so I wouldn't get nervous."

"Ayeaye, Skippa, you're right! It won't happen again, I promise!" said Private, nodding his head with alacrity, his expression stern and decisive.

"Anyway, how's that little friend of yours?" asked Skipper curiously.

Private let out a dreamy sigh and collapsed on his bunk.

"Her name is Key" he started, taking his blue lunacorn plushie in his flippers. "And she's a very nice little girl. She loves to learn languages! And is very observant and inquisitive of the world. She may seem shy at the first sight, but when it comes to her friends, she can show great courage and resilience. Really!"

Skipper raised his eyebrows. A delicate smile leaked on his beak.

"Is that so?"

"We were sitting on a wooden bench near the alley and chatting about her French course. We're eating two, extralarge portions of multiflavoured snowcones and each one of them had a small cherry on the top. Key said she wasn't very fond of cherries, so she removed hers from her snowcone and gave it to me!" Private cradled the plushie in his arms and smiled dreamily again. "And then" his face fell" Frankie the Pigeon decided to ruin our moment. He jumped out of the tree and tried to target us by dropping a you –know – what on our heads".

"That pigeon is unbelievable" said Skipper in a silent whisper to Kowalski.

"But we both dived on the ground just in time to avoid the target" continued Private. "Key went all read on the face, pulled out a sling, and aimed a small, plastic ball at Frankie the Pigeon's bum!" he giggled nervously. "She also said: Stay away, you devious creature! No one, I mean, NO ONE will hurt my friends in front of me!"

"Good on her!" smiled Skipper. "But wait a minute… isn't she that silent little girl, sitting in the corner? The one with rose eyes and two tresses next to her face?"

"Yes! That's Kay!" chirped Private joyfully.

"Damnit!" said Kowalski to himself at the same time. Both Private and Skipper turned her heads in surprise to see, what had made Kowalski so angry.

"What is it, Kowalski?" asked Skipper, frowning his eyebrows.

"Ah… nothing.. "muttered Kowalski, sweeping over his workbook.

"Something is bothering you, I can feel it" said Skipper.

"Oh.. it's just that.. you know, we've already made one unit and Mr Snowhill still hasn't announced any kind of a test!" exclaimed Kowalski, fidgeting nervously with his flippers.

"Say what?" uttered Skipper, goggling his eyes out at the tallest penguin. A short chuckle escaped his beak.

"There should be always a test at the end of the unit!" continued Kowalski, his voice disappointed. "But noooo! Mr Snowhill wouldn't even bother to check our knowledge and writing skills! What kind of a retarded teacher is he?"

A crooked smile twisted Skipper's beak. He shook his head, knocked his flipper against his forehead and waddled over towards the table. He thought it would be better to pass it over without a comment.

"Coffee, anyone?" he asked, making the most of himself not to burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8: At Penguin's Paradise

CHAPTER EIGHT: "Penguin's Paradise".

It was almost nine pm.

Skipper, Rico, Private and Kowalski were making their way through the bridge their eyes slightly bloodshot, their expressions tired and worn. It's been a long time since they had such a tough mission to accomplish, but thankfully everything went just fine. The baby in the stroller was safely returned to his father.

Private stopped for a while and pointed forward.

"Skipper, look.. those two girls.. They do look familiar, don't they?"

Skipper glanced at two, penguin-shaped silhouettes, leaning against the bridge barriers. They were girls. One of them had a golden bow on the top of the head.

"It's Cassie and Tracey!" exclaimed Kowalski, blushing violently under his feathers.

Cassie and Tracey moved away from the barrier. Cassie was holding a texture Cup of Coffee from "Caffee Maroon" and Tracey was finishing up her vegetarian salad.

"Wooo! Check this out, Cassie! Isn't that our flat-headed class – mate at the front?" exclaimed Tracey, pointing at Skipper with her plastic fork.

"Aye aye, it's him!" nodded Cassie.

Skipper sent them a glare but said nothing.

"Going out for a lil stroll, ey?" continued Tracy, approaching the team. "Already done your geography homework?

"Daaarh!" shrieked Kowalski in panic, with Private's silent: "Oh dear" in the background. Skipper and Rico would just shrug their arms.

"Tut, tut, tut.. Not cool, ay!" commented Tracey. "Well, we haven't done it either" she said, patting her friend on the arm. "How about we cocoon ourselves somewhere in a decent, cozy Café and do it together?

"I'm sure it will be much easier with your help" chimed in Cassie, winking at Kowalski.

"dar Gthar bragh!" uttered Kowalski, making a nervous dance. Rico was also jumpy. He couldn't wait to get into a closer contact with Tracey. She was searching for him with her eyes.

But Skipper still had this skeptical expression on his face.

"Skipper.. why won't we go .. and have a little get together.. ey?" whispered Kowalski to his leader.

"That's strange Kowalski, you actually seemed to be passing out from exhaustion two minutes ago." muttered Skipper, eyeing his comrade suspiciously.

"Well I think it would be nice to refresh ourselves with a cup of warm coffee" said Private, nodding his head.

"Argmanga!" exclaimed Rico.

"Now come ooon, flat-head, don't make us beg!" said Tracey, seeing Skipper's hesitation. " Who knows, maybe we'll meet Shaylyyyynnn?" she said, elongating Shaylyn's name in a seductive voice.

"Why.. you!" sneered Skipper, but then he cut short and refrained himself from saying anything sharp.

"Well, your reaction makes everything clear now. You DO have a crush on her!" giggled Tracey menacingly. "Come on, let's go. I know a very nice local, t's called Penguin's Paradise. I'm sure you'll find it to your satisfaction.

"So, what would you prefer?" asked Tracey, after they had finally seated themselves round the table.

"I would like that "Pengu Coffee" with whipped chocolate cream on the top" said Kowalski.

"The same for me" muttered Skipper, sweeping over the menu card with his eyes.

"Oh, look, Private, they have a Lunacorn Coco Nut Drink!" said Cassie, showing her card to the youngest penguin.

"Grrrreat!" chirped Private, clasping his flippers together.

"Wait, how do you know that Private likes Lunacorns?" frowned Skipper, raising his head from the table.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING, Flat- headed!" said Cassie, leaning across the table and goggling her eyes out at Skipper, making the leader penguin jump a little. She let out a short giggle and went back to her seat.

"Nice, sista" said Tracey. They both knocked their flippers under the table and giggled again.

"Anyway.. it was quite nice of you to check it out for him" muttered Skipper. He kept glancing back at the door as if waiting for somebody to come in.

"Maybe she will come?" he pondered in his thoughts.

"Sorry for not answering your last message, Rico, but the battery went off at 4:am" said Tracey to Rico, after the waiter had delivered their orders.

"You two have been texting each other till four a:m?" gasped Skipper. "Ricooo!"

"So that's why his bunk was always in light!" chimed in Kowalski.

"You rock, guys!" laughed Cassie. "Ok, then, let's start with our homework now, shall we?" she leaned over and reached for her rucksack. "As far as I remember it was page 44.." she muttered to herself while sweeping over the book.

There was a cold brush of wind coming out from the entrance. Skipper turned his head back to see who it was.

It was Shay!

Key came right after her, childish curiosity written all over her delicate face. Private spotted her immediately and almost chocked on his Lunacorn Coco Nut Drink.

"See, Skippy-kun? I told you she was going to pay us a visit!" laughed Tracey, on seeing Skipper's face. She then waved her flipper towards her friends.

"Over here, Key, Shay!"

Kay and Shay both grinned and immediately started to needle their way between the tables.

"Good timing, chums!" said Tracey, making some space for Key and Shay to sit. "We're just about to do our geography exercisers. Have you got your books with you?"

"Yes, yes, we have" said Shay, while seating herself right next to Skipper. "Congratulations Skippa" she said to him in a whisper.

"Thanks, Shay" whispered Skipper back, blushing a little.

"Congratulations? What are you congratulating him for?" asked Cassie, pricking up her ears with curiosity.

"It sounded as if Skipper was going to be a father or something" commented Tracey and crackled in her straw.

"For you information, girls" said Shaylyn. "Skipper is going to represent our team at the International Volleyball Match. Mr Snowflake gave him a recommendation two days ago.

There was an oblong: "Woooooooww!" among the group.

"Really, Skippa? Why didn't you tell us anything?" chirped Private.

"It wasn't for certain up until today.." muttered Skipper, slightly hampered.

"Now that's good news!" exclaimed Kowalski with Rico's enthusiastic babble in the background.

"So, there's a thing to celebrate!" commented Tracey, and raised her cup in the air.


	9. Chapter 9: Private's sick:

CHAPTER NINE: Private's sick

By the time they left „Penguin's Paradise" it was already 11:00 pm.

"Which direction are you going now, girls?" asked Skipper, after Key had closed the door behind them.

"We're living near the Central Park Zoo, actually" answered Tracey.

"All right then" smiled Skipper. " That's exactly where we live".

They continued their way towards the bridge. Private timidly waddled up towards the Key; he really wanted to talk her down somehow, but he was too shy. Key turned her head back and gave him a warm smile.

"All right there, Private?" she chirped.

"Yup" he tweeted.

"You know, I was thinking.. maybe you would like to go to the cinema with me? Tommorow, after school? They're showing this new film, what was its title.. ah, yes! Darcy the Lunacorn!"

"That would be grrrreat! I've been really looking forward to seeing it!" exclaimed Private, childish joy written all over his face. He couldn't believe his own luck. Not only was he going to see the film about his beloved Lunacorns but he was also going to enjoy the movie with the girl he cherished so much.

"Cool, then! So.. three o'clock after lessons?" asked Key.

"Yeah, that would be fine".

Tracey, Skipper and Shaylyn were marching at the very end of the group. Tracey and Skipper were playing Twenty Question's game, Skipper's favorite.

"Is it somewhere in Manhattan?"

"Yes…. And no!" exclaimed Skipper, menacing smile twisting his beak.

"He's been doing exactly the same thing to me! Poor Tracey.. she doesn't know what has he gotten herself into" thought Kowalski. He stole a quick glance at Cassie and shivered. Cassie had been observing him all the time. They kept a distance of twenty inches between themselves.

"Hadn't it been for you, Kowalski, we wouldn't have gotten the slightest chance to do this freaking exercise" she confessed moving closer to him. Kowalski blushed violently and pressed his clipboard against his chest.

"Now come oooon!".. they heard Tracey's irritated voice with Skipper's evil laugh in the background. Shaylyn giggled quietly under her beak. Rico was sweeping his eyes over the navy-blue sky, covered with stars. He decided to name the brightest one "Tracey".

Private woke up next day in his bunk, his throat sore, his muscles weak and weary. He felt blood pounding violently in his veins.

"You don't look well, soldier" stated Skipper, watching over his youngest comrade with concern.

"Nah, Skipper.. I'm perfectly fine" muttered Private, rubbing his eyes dreamily.

"Let me check your throat" said Skipper. Private shook his head in protest.

"I have to examine your throat, soldier!" implored Skipper, his voice both strict and caring.

Private reluctantly opened his beak . Skipper took a peek inside .

"It's all red and sore." He said. He then rested his flipper on Private's forehead.

"Cheese and crackers, Private, you're burning up!" he gasped. " You must have caught a cold yesterday. There is no way I would let you go to school in such a state. I'll go and fetch Marlene to take care of you by the time we're off."

"Skipper, no!" moaned Private, stretching his flippers in a desperate gesture. "I'm going with Key to the cinema after lessons. I promised her!"

Skipper looked at Private. He saw big tears forming in his eyes. His beak trembled convulsively. Skipper's heart wrenched. He couldn't stand seeing any of his friends in such a state. He waddled back towards Private's bunk and put his arm on his shoulder.

"You will, Private" he said softly, stroking his comrade's head. "But you have to be cured. If I let you go to school right now, your condition would only get worse. We don't want it do we? It's nothing serious. You just have to rest and take a couple of days off. Tomorrow's Saturday so you don't have to worry about school that much. I'm sure you will be back on your feet until Monday."

Private moaned like an upset little kitten and covered himself with blankets.

"Here, I will make you some tea with milk and honey" offered Skipper and made his way towards the table.

Rico was still asleep in his bunk, cradling his blue pillow in his arms, and snoring like an elephant, one of his legs stretched high up in the air. Meanwhile Kowalski was trashing about in his lab, packing his school accessories to the bag and humming some serene country melodies under his beak.

"Today's going to be a fantastic day, I can feel it!" he exclaimed, while bursting out of his office. "Mr Snowhill promised to show us a film about Arizona! Woooot!"

Skipper sent him a mouthful look, frowned his eyebrows and pointed at Private with his head.

Kowalski stopped dancing and went silent immediately, his look slightly confused.

"Oh… Private's unwell?" he asked, waddling up towards Private's bunk.

"Seems like he's caught a mild case of cold" answered Skipper, covering Private with another blanket.

"I will call Marlene on our way to school and ask her to keep an eye on him for a couple of hours".

He then picked up the cup of tea with milk and honey and handed it to Private.

"Here, drink it, soldier. You'll feel better" he said warmly. "And don't you worry. I'm going to take care of you right after we're back."

"Thanks, Skippa" said Private languidly, taking the cup in his flippers.

Skipper gave him a warm smile and glanced up at Rico.

"On your feet, Rico" he said strictly. "It's half past eight!"


	10. Chapter 10: Tracey to the Rescue! :P

CHAPTER NINE: Tracey to the Rescue! : P

Tracey clasped her beak with her flippers and sneezed loudly. She then had a short attack of cough, which made her whole body tremble. She dropped her ballpoint on the desk and moaned loudly.

Skipper turned on his chair and gave her a concerned look:

"What is it, sister? Feeling unwell?" he asked while picking up her ballpoint.

"Nah, it's nothing.. "muttered Tracey, but she was interrupted by another fit of coughing.

"My throat is a little sore, that's all".

"Private's nailed to the bed with fever. You should better take care of yourself before it gets worse" said Skipper. He then reached for his rucksack, pulled out a box of Penguin Pastilles and placed it on Tracey's notebook.

"Well, thank you, flathead" said Tracey, both puzzled and pleased. She took one pastille and thrust it in her flipper, stole a nervous glance at Mr Snowhill to make sure he didn't notice and set back to her notes.

Key walked up to Skipper during the break, her eyes saddened and upset.

"I've heard that Private is ill" she said, fixing her rose eyes at Skipper. "Is it very serious?"

"Nah, it's just a mild case of cold" Skipper smiled warmly and patted her on the head. "He will be back on his feet in no time".

"Good then" chirped Key.

"I know you two had some great plans after school for today" continued Skipper. "But not to worry. you can make up for it right after he gets back."

"If Private is sick, maybe we should pay him a visit?" chimed in Tracey, who was just finishing her vegetable sandwich.

"Exactly, exactly, Skipper" added Cassie. "How about we cheer him up a bit?"

"Well, I'm sure he would appreciate It" answered Skipper, scrubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But we have to think of a possible way for you three to sneak to the zoo unnoticed. Alice is extremely precautious when it comes to uninvited guests. In her own meaning, of course".

"Alice, who's Alice?" asked Tracey curiously.

"It's our zookeeper" muttered Skipper. "I bet you don't want to know any more details about her".

"Nah, I'm sure we'll figure something up, not to worry" exclaimed Cassie cheerfully.

"I really wish I could serve that good, Skipper" confessed Shay, while watching Skipper practicing with the ball.

"It's only the question of practice, sista" smiled the leader Penguin. He caught the ball in his flippers, rested it on the hip and waddled over towards Shay's bench.

"Here, want to try?" he asked, offering his flipper.

Shay grinned and nodded her head. Skipper pulled her up from the bench and pointed with his head at the corner.

He placed himself right behind Shay. Shay could feel his hip scuffing against her own and shivered.

"Take the ball in one of your flippers" he instructed.. "Yes, that's it.. hold it firmly to make sure it doesn't fell."

He took her free flipper in his and delicately raised it up.

"Now all you have to do is to throw the ball up in the air, take a swing and stroke it with your left flipper and send it to the other part of the pitch. Remember, you should always chose the most deserted zone in your enemies' half and make sure your target lands there, so that no one would get the slightest chance to return the shot. "

Shay nodded her head submissively. She was making the most of herself to focus on the instructions, but she found it almost impossible because of the fact, that Skipper was standing only five inches away from her, his left flipper still resting on her arm. She gulped loudly.

"All right, then. Do your best" smiled Skipper and stepped back.

Shay took a deep breath, threw the ball in the air, took a swing and stroke it as hard as she could. There was a loud whistle in the air.

"Good one, sista!" she heard Skipper's voice. Two seconds later, the ball collided with the floor, clouds of dust floating up in the air.

"Thumbs up" smiled Skipper, as Shay waddled up to him, large grin plastered on her beak.

"You really ARE a fantastic teacher" she confessed .

"Naah.. guilty as charged" chuckled Skipper, blushing softly under his feathers. Shay looked straight into his sapphire blue eyes and moaned… she was trapped. Yes, exactly..she was trapped. Now she would lose all her senses. There was something in his look that made her legs sluing slightly from under her. Plus that mysterious smile.

Before she had a chance to collapse on the floor, she felt Skipper's strong flippers enclosing her in a tight embrace.

"My, my, something's up!" said Tracey to herself. She had been observing Skipper and Shay through the gym vent, her face glued to the glass, her look excited and aroused. The pain in the throat was already gone. "That penguin pastille was really good!" she thought before turning her eyes back a t her classmates. Both of them were now making their way towards the magazine, their bodies integrated in a tight embrace. Scarcely had they closed the door behind them, there was a loud cough coming from the other side of the corridor and Mr Snowflake came in. He was carrying a large, plastic bag filled with balls, foam pads and jump ropes.

"Oh teh nooooez!" chirped Tracey. "Bad timing, mate!"

She desperately started to think of any possible way to prevent Mr Snowflake from reaching his private magazine. She pressed her flippers against the vent glass; there was a loud crack.

Tracey lost her balance and fell inside the gym class. She landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, right in front of her teacher.

"Tracey, for God's sake what are you doing?" gasped Mr Snowflake, watching over his student with astonishment.

"I just wanted to take a short cut" moaned Tracey, rubbing her sore back.

Mr Snowflake put his bag aside and helped her up.

"Why such a hurry, girl? We're starting our lessons at one o'clock. There's plenty of time!"

"Really?" moaned Terry like a frightened kitten, faking astonishment.

" I'd just let Skipper practice alone in the gym because of his International Volleyball Match… are you all right?" he asked, watching over Terry with concern.

Terry hissed in pain and doubled up.

"My back hurts.. I guess I should see the doctor" she confessed, making the most of herself to sound natural. The pain she'd got from the fall wasn't in fact that excruciating, but she knew she had to play till the very end if she wanted to save Skipper and Key from being caught.

"Okay then, I will take you to Mrs Fishbone" he picked her up in a bridle style and made his way towards the entrance. Tracey poked her head from behind his arm and stole a quick glance at the magazine door, large grin leaking on her face.


	11. Chapter 11: At Penguin's HQ

CHAPTER ELEVEN: At Penguin's HQ

Private was lying in his bunk, covered with two warm blankets, his look sorrow and resigned. He couldn't stop thinking about Key. He pressed his blue lunacorn plushie to his chest and let out a quiet sob. He craned his neck from the pillow and glanced at the clock. It was already seven o'clock p.m. And they still wouldn't come back.

"I hope nothing bad happened to them on their way home" he thought.

Suddenly he heard some voices coming from above the entrance hall. He could distinguish some female voices as well… wait! That soft and childish one… isn't that Key?

"Helllo, Lunacorn-Lover! How are you feeling?" chirped Tracey cheerfully as she hopped down on the ground , Key, Shay and the rest of the team following her.

"We've brought you some company" smiled Skipper, waddling up towards Private.

"Look what we've got here!" sang Cassie, pulling out a new, violet, lunacorn plushie from behind her back.

"Marcus the Lunacorn!" gasped Private, his eyes widened from surprise and excitement. "Oh dear! I've always wanted to have one!" he scrambled out of his bunk, lost his balance and landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. Skipper immediately helped him up.

"Careful, soldier, just try not to break all your bones" he chuckled, while massaging Private's back.

"I hope you're feeling much better now, Private" said Key. She waddled up towards her new friend, carrying a small, violet gift bag in her flippers. " Here, this is for you. I've heard you like these" she exclaimed.

Private took a peek inside and gasped again.

"Peanut Butter Winkies Mega Pack! Oh, deaaar!" he moaned. "You guys are too kind, really!" he said, rose blush leaking on his face. "Thank you soo much!"

"You're welcome, lil guy!" said Tracey and patted him on the head. She then swept her eyes over the room and turned her attention on Skipper.

"Hey, flat-head, I don't mean to be rude or something, but.. I'm freakin thirsty! Have you got anything to drink?"

"Erm… sure, I guess there is a couple of Fizzy Penguin Drink cans in the fridg.." before he got any a chance to make his way towards the fridge, Rico was already there. He grabbed the can from the fridge shelf, slammed the door shut, leaped towards Tracey and offered her the drink, his face beaming with pride.

"Woow, you're a real lightning, Rico" said Tracey, huge grin leaking on her beak. She accepted the can and took a long, greedy gulp.  
"Aaaaah! Bliss!" she sighed when she'd eventually put her can aside. "That's exactly what I needed! By the way, where's Cassie and Kowalski?"

"Seems like they've gone to Kowalski's lab" muttered Skipper, glancing back behind himself. The team went silent for a while and everybody pricked up his ears.

"Now really! You've made it on your own? That's absolutely amazing!" they heard Cassie's aroused voice.

"Rhapsodizing over science again, aren't they?" commented Tracey. She then spotted a plastic box with vegetarian Tofu salad lying in the middle of the table. "Oh dear" she let out a painful moan. Her stomach lurched at the sight of her favorite meal.

"What is it, Tracey?" asked Private curiously. "Are you hungry?"

"Naaaah.. I'm not" uttered Tracey but her expression and painful grimace meant exactly the opposite.

"As far as I remember you haven't had anything to eat during the break" said Skipper.

"Yeah, I forgot to make myself some school breakfast" muttered Tracey.

"Help yourself with our tofu salad!" offered Private cheerfully. "We got it as a promotion gift in the supermarket."

"Are you really sure I can?" asked Tracey, evidently hampered.

"Go ahead, sista, it's not the kind of food we usually treat ourselves with" muttered Skipper. "I've tried that freaking tofu once and almost barfed on the floor. It tastes goddamned awful!"

"Bakamono!" exclaimed Tracey angrily, smacking Skipper at the back of the head. "Tofu tastes delicious! It's deliciousness over deliciousnesses! " she left the team and leaped towards the salad box. Skipper rubbed his aching head and sent her a glare.

"Hold on, I will give you a fork" smiled Private and hurried towards the cupboard.

"Wohoooooo! Yyyyeeeeeees!" they heard Kowalski's joyfull exclamation.

"What makes him so happy?" wondered Skipper, turning his head towards the lab.

Kowalski and Cassie came out of the laboratory in Indian file. Kowalski's face was beaming with joy and excitement.

"Mr Snowhill has sent us an e-mail message!" he announced, paddling with his flippers. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked the rest of the team slightly puzzled.

"WE'VE GOT A TEST ON 12th of OCTOBER!" cried Kowalski and made a crazy dance with his clibpboard.


	12. Chapter 12: Oh my Gawd, we're Humans!

CHAPTER TWELVE: Oh My Gawd, we're Humans!

Tracey, Cassie, Key and Shay were making their way towards the zoo entrance, guarded from all sides by Skipper's team.

"Nice and easy girls, we're almost there" said Skipper.

"Alice is supposed to enjoy her afternoon meal right now" added Private. "So I guess there is a very little chance for us to meet her on our way."

"Weheh! Look what we've got here! Eight silly penguins trashing about on the pavement!" commented King Julian loudly.

Skipper's face went all greenish. He let out a loud moan and face – flippered.

"Ringtaaailll! You really know WHEN to make your appearance, don't you?"

"Who do you call silly, ha?" asked Cassie angrily at the same time.

King Julien threw his half-eaten peach away and scrambled on the top of the brick to have a better look at the newcomers.

"But wait! I see four females and four males here! Have you been transferred from another zoo, pretty ladies?" he asked, pointing his finger at Cassie.

"No, we have not" replied Tracey, resting her flipper on her hips. "We've only came here to pay a visit to our friend. And we mustn't get caught".

"You've got a peach mash on your chin" spotted Shay.

King Julien pursed his lips and wiped the mash from his face.

"Anyway.. would you like to try my freshly renovated Bouncy Bounce? It's good as new" said King Julien.

The girls fell silent for a moment and gave each other uncertain looks.

"Okay, you may go. I give you ten minutes" relented Skipper. He took a quick glance at the watch. "Alice's finishing her meal at three o'clock".

"Yaaaaaaay!" exclaimed the girls, and hurried towards the brick wall to play with King Julien on the Bouncy Bounce.

Next day, 9:00 p.m.

"Well I guess you guys are the only persons I can truly trust and confide in" stated Kowalski, while digging the ground with his flippers. "Therefore I will let you see my super duper secret invention I've been working for over a month!"

"Coolioza!" cried the girl team.

All eightsome were sitting in a tight circle in the middle of the central park forest. It was already nine o'clock pm. The girls had nothing special to do, therefore they decided to spent some time with Skipper's team.

"I've chosen the most deserted place in the central park to hide my senajuice potion and keep it safe from unauthorized persons." Confessed Kowalski. "I couldn't keep it in my lab, because of an inadequate temperature. It had to be kept in a cool, damp place for three days..

He carefully pulled out a slim, narrow glass with greenish liquid and presented it to the rest of the group.

"Woweeeee!" commented Tracey and Cassie together, their eyes widened from excitement.

"I've got another sample in my lab" said Kowalski, his face beaming with pride.

"But Kowalski…."chimed in Key timidly. "What's with all these bubbles?"

"Ermm… what bubbles?" asked Kowalski, slightly confused.

"There.. there are lots of bubbles popping out on the surface" Key pointed her flipper at the glass. "It seems as if the potion was boiling".

Skipper, Rico and Private glared at Kowalski.

But before Kowalski had a chance to reply there was a loud BANG and all eightsome were sent fleeing across the ground. Tracey, Key, Shay and Skipper landed in the bushes, while Kowalski, Private, Rico and Cassie fell in the middle of the pond.

Shay and Skipper were the first to regain consciousness. Scarcely had they pulled themselves up from the ground they already got this disturbing feeling that something was not right. Shay moved her hand across her face and yelped. Yes, hand.., not flipper!

She violently sat on the grass, disbelieving in what had just happened. Skipper was standing right in front of her, his look shocked and puzzled. He was pressing his right hand to his chest. Shay swept her eyes over his new, human-shaped silhouette. He was medium high, and well built. He had short, black hair, sapphire blue eyes and regular features of the face. There was a silver chain hanging around his neck. All in all he looked really handsome and charming.

"Looking good, Shaylene" she heard him mutter.

"The same for you, Skipper" she replied, violent blush sneaking on her cheeks. She had long, black hair, smooth, slightly suntanned skin and lame green eyes.

"Dah! For the love of!" they heard Kowalski's and Cassies shocked exclamations, echoing over the pond.

"Seems, like they've already found out" commented Shay, glancing back behind herself.

Kowalski and Cassie were scrambling out of the water, their expressions puzzled and confused.

"Something must have gone wrong with Kowalski's invention… again" mumbled Skipper. He let out a deep sigh and took a nervous look around.

"C'mon let's check on the others" he proposed, pointing his head forwards.

Shay nodded in silence and followed him, her heart pounding in her chest rapidly. She couldn't take her eyes of him.

_My, my! What will happen now? Our friends have turned humans! How are they going to sort things up? The next part will be up! Soon… :] And thanks for the comments, guys, it really helps me a lot!_


	13. Chapter 13:Dealing with the Unexpected1

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Dealing with the unexpected 1

_**Note:**__ I know, it's very unlikely to buy a special "penguin food" in the supermarket, but I couldn't let this be a hindrance to ff creativity :P. Also, it's a human's world, they find themselves in and as for school ,well…. It's hidden in the most remote part of the central park, where no humans trash about, so there is no possibility for the penguins to get caught. Some kind of an underground school, lol_

In the Supermarket

"Now splendid!" exclaimed Cassie, watching over her team mates with her eyes wide open. "What are we going to do, huh?"

She had blonde wavy hair about chest length, and vivid blue eyes. She was wearing short, flowery pants and a t-shirt with big: "RAPTOR KITTEH IS REJECTED BAI ITS PEERZ!" sentence on it.

"I truly doubt we should show ourselves to Mr Snowhill in our human shapes. He wouldn't believe us a bit!" commented Tracey. She had brown, mid-thigh long hair and a golden bow on the top of her head. She was wearing belle bottom pants and a peace t-shirt.

"Not to worry, guys" replied Kowalski. " The potion will lose its power in three days. I'm sure we'll get back to normal before the school starts. "

"But the main question is.. what are we supposed to do with ourselves for the time of our temporal –body-change?" asked Skipper. "There is no way we could go back to the zoo."

"Yeh, there would be no chance for us to get through the entrance hall!" nodded Private.

"I'm getting cold" moaned Shay and rubbed her arms.

"You know, guys, there is a nice youth hostel in the middle of the city" said Tracey. "How about we cocoon ourselves in there for a couple of days and wait over?"

"Sounds like a good idea" said Skipper thoughtfully. "What's the name of that hostel?"

"Malado, Marado.. something like that."

"Good. Let's move then".

"But before we get there…." Chimed in Key, watching over her friends with a teary look. "Shouldn't we buy ourselves some food?"

"Food supply, yes!" nodded Kowalski. "That's a very important thing indeed! Especially when you take Rico's immense appetite in consideration.." he muttered, sending a quick glance at his friend.

"Whaaat?" grumbled Rico, shrugging his arms. He had black, spiky hair, several streaks falling uncontrollably on the left part of his head. His hairstyle was pretty much like Tracey's now. He was wearing a red, baggy blouse with a big, yellow: "TNT Rocks " sentence in the middle. All sorts of chains and pendants were dangling from his trousers.

"Ah.. doesn't he look fly!" thought Tracey watching over her friend with delight.

Skipper gave a sign with his head and the whole group moved towards the Park Entrance.

In the Supermarket:

"Private, don't fall behind" muttered Skipper, shooting a quick glance at his youngest comrade.

"Aye, Skippa!" said Private inattentively, sweeping his eyes over the highest shelf. Here they were! His favorite Peanut Butter Winkies!

Skipper let out a short sigh and glanced at his shopping list.

"What is it you're looking for, Private?" chirped Key, waddling towards Private. "Maybe I could help?"

"Ah, you see.. I was wondering.. if there is any chance for me to reach this Peanut Butter Winkie bag" said Private, pointing with his finger at the shelf. "Why the heck does it have to be so high!.. Or maybe!" he thought for a while.. "Maybe I could give you a leg-up.. and you'll try to grab the bag for me, huh? What do you think about it, Key?"

"I can try!" nodded Key with smile.

"Good!" Private clasped his hands together and crouched down.

Several seconds later, Key was already stretching her hand towards the Peanut Butter Winkie Megapack. And everything would have been just fine hadn't it been for Tracey and Rico who jumped from behind the corner all of a sudden, their baskets full of frozen fish - pizza boxes.

"And what are you two doing here?" gasped Tracey.

Key let out a short shriek and lost her balance. They both landed in the ground in a crumpled heap. Fortunately, Key managed to grab the pack before the fall and was now cradling it in her arms like a baby, painful grimace plastered on her face.

"We've just wanted to… get this Peanut Butter Winkie bag" mumbled Private, rubbing his aching back.

Meanwhile Skipper was desperately searching for his favorite penguin fodder but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where the heck are my Pengu Cookies?" he muttered angrily under his nose. He couldn't stand a day without them. Then he spotted a yellow, texture box in the lowest shelf.

"Aaaha!" he exclaimed triumphantly. He put his basket aside, and squatted down to get the box.

"There it is! Excellante!"

"Check this out, Skipper!" said Kowalski, waddling up to him. He was carrying two cans of Penguin Fodder with tuna and catfish.

"Nice find, Kowalski! And look what I've got!" said Skipper proudly, presenting his yellow Pengu Cookies box to his friend.

"I guess we should prepare ourselves for a big feast tonight!" exclaimed Kowalski, placing two, passionate kisses on each can.

"Affirmative, Kowalski!" grinned Skipper. But his face fell when he spotted a nine year old girl, lurking at them from behind the corner. She was clutching her Mom's skirt and goggling her blue eyes out.

"Mommy" she said in her childish voice. "There 's something wrong with these guys." She pointed her finger at Skipper and Kowalski. "They're buying penguin's food.

"Now, sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with buying a penguin food. Maybe they're working in the Central Park Zoo".

"They're not buying it for the penguins, Mommy!" protested the kid. "They plan to eat it themselves!"

Kowalski and Skipper exchanged desperate looks.

"Gather the rest of the team and let's get the hell outta here" muttered Skipper. Kowalski nodded his head with alacrity. They thrust their stuffs in the basket and blew away as fast as possible.


	14. Chapter 14: Dealing with the Unexpected2

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Dealing with the Unexpected 2

Taste- Buds Change

"Wow, its' better than I've expected!" exclaimed Tracey, watching over the room , big grin plastered on her face. "And we also have the kitchen for or own disposition! Cool!"

"Okay, then, I will go and unpack our shopping" offered Skipper and made his way towards the kitchen door. He placed the bags on the table and let out a deep sigh. His stomach lurched. He knew he wouldn't make it until supper – he desperately needed to gulp something down.

He nervously glanced back behind himself to make sure that no one was watching, and tore open the Pengu Cookies box. He thrust several cookies in his mouth and gulped them down. Then he froze. A greenish tinge leaked on his cheeks.

He clutched his stomach, leaned over the sink and violently threw up. The taste was awful. It tasted like a rotten chalk.. or even worse.

Shay heard his friend vomiting in the kitchen and took an anxious peek inside.

"Skipper?" she asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

Before he had a chance to reply, she had immediately found herself beside him, stroking his back with slow circles. She threw a discreet glance at the sink and gulped.

"You're sick?"

"It's this.. penguin food" uttered Skipper, his voice weak and hoarse. " Seems like our taste -buds have changed as well."

He reached his hand towards the tap and turned on the water to clean the sink. Shay was watching over him, concern and solicitude written all over her face.

"Tell Kowalski to throw those cans away" said Skipper, massaging his aching forehead with a painful grimace. "Otherwise all of us will end up toilet hugging".

"There, there, Skipper. We will figure something out" said Shay calmingly. "You see, Rico and Tracey have bought lots of frozen fish pizza in the supermarket. Private's got Peanut Butter Winkies for dessert, and Kowalski bought four bottles of mineral water and one box of tea and coffee."

"Fine" mumbled Skipper. He stretched himself up and let out a silent sigh.

"I will make you some hot lemon tea to make you feel better" said Shay, stroking his arm tenderly.

They left the kitchen and joined the rest.

The team was sitting on the carpet in a tight circle, playing cards, chatting, laughing and bantering with each other. Tracey was clutching Rico's arm, while Cassie was flirting with Kowalski, big grin plastered on her face.

"What took you so long over there?" chirped Cassie, watching over the couple with a suspicious look.

"Piece of chalk, Skipper" commented Tracey, looking at Skipper's maltreated face. "Why the heck are you so pale? Have you too seen a ghost trashing about in the kitchen, or something?"

On hearing this, Kowalski, Private, Rico and Kay raised their heads from the cards and send their anxious looks at Skipper.

"Skipper had a small sickness emergency" said Shay quickly, patting Skipper on the arm. "But he will be fine. "I guess we should restrain ourselves from consuming any kind of penguin food, until we get back to our animal shapes."

"Now really?" said Tracey, goggling her eyes out. "Thank Goodness, we've bought that frozen fish pizza then.

"How about we throw one or two in the microwave?" proposed Shay.

"Good idea" nodded Cassie and rasped to her feet. "I'm starving!"

Twenty minutes later, the pizzas were ready. Cassie and Tracey cut it into even pieces and served it in plates for everyone.

Skipper shook his head in protest, when Tracey walked up to him with a plate.

"Better not risk" he mumbled, fixing his eyes on the carpet.

"Don't make me laugh, man, you need to eat something!" replied Tracey. "You're still thinking about those freaking cookies? Everything has been blurted out! They're already streaming down the sewage pipe, with all sorts of trash and wastes! If you go to bed on an empty stomach you will only make things worse. Come on, have a piece!"

Kowalski and Rico snickered at Tracey's exclamation, while Key and Shay giggled nervously.

"I love her!" whispered Cassie, laughing heartedly.

Skipper reluctantly took his piece from the plate and thrust it in his mouth.

He would munch the food in silence, his look gloomy and worried. It was the first time he'd got sick in front of the girl. He wouldn't even notice, when did he space out. Suddenly he felt something soft and silk colliding with his head. He leaned back, puzzled and started at the target. It was a violet pillow Tracey' had thrown at him.

"What's up, flat – hea… oh, no.. wait, I can't call you that, because your head is not flat anymore" she spotted, paddling with her fingers nervously. "Anywho..! Would you mind rejoin the living? You're among friends, huh? There is nothing to worry about! Or to be afraid of!"

Skipper smiled delicately at her cheerful remark.

All in all, the girl was right. He put his plates aside and joined the game.


	15. Chapter 15: Officer X!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Officer X!

"All right then, what shall we do now?" asked Tracey, after the game was over. She put her cards aside and stretched.

"If you ask me, I would love to go to the club" said Cassie. "Remember Tracey, we saw those people dancing in Maroon Café, it looked pretty awesome. The way they were moving… woooot! Since we're doomed to be humans for a couple of days.. why not take the advantage?"

"Heck yeah, that's an idea, Cassie!" applauded Tracey. "Guys, what do ya think?"

"What do you usually do in a club?" frowned Kowalski, playing with his pencil nervously.

"You're kidding me!" gasped Tracey.

"No, seriously, I've never been to such a place before, nor did I hear anything specific about it."

"Aaahh.. our sweet lil braniac has spent too much time with his beak stuck in the books, ey? Obviously you don't know how to have fun, do you?" laughed Tracey teasingly, tousling Kowalski's hair.

"Ey, cut that out!" cried Kowalski, squirming away.

Skipper snarled at Tracey's remark. This was the line his animal friends would always treat him with.

"Why won't we just show him?" he chimed in. He got up from the floor and put his hands on his hips. "Let's move!"

"Seriously, Skipper? You're in?" asked Tracey, fixing her astonished look at her friend.

"I guess all of us are" smiled Skipper.

Shay grinned at him and blushed. Rico, Private and Kay nodded their heads with alacrity.

"What was the name of that club, again?" asked Skipper.

"Maroon Café." Replied Tracey. "They've got an awesome dancing parquet in the underground".

One hour later:

The group was making their way through one of the narrow park Alley's. They were walking in Indian file, Skipper at the front, Key and Private at very end of the line.

"Hey, guys, look, who's coming!" hissed Skipper to his comrades and pointed his head forwards.

"Oh dear!" chirped Private. "Isn't that Officer X?"

"Affirmative" whispered Skipper.

Meanwhile , the rest of the team stopped short: They had to wait for Cassie, who bent down on the ground to do her shoe laces.

Private gasped at the sight of their oppressor.

"Nice and easy guys. Just keep marching jauntily along and behave natural" instructed Skipper. "How the heck is he supposed to know we've changed? There is no reason for him to stop us anyway".

Officer X turned his eyes at the group of young people- a nasty sneer leaked on his beardy face. At that moment Private already knew: there was no way that the man would let them pass in peace.

"Hold it right there, youngsters" he uttered, stretching his hand out. "What are you doing here all by yourself that late in the night, ha? Planning to cocoon yourselves somewhere in the bushes and drink on the quiet?"

"What?" frowned Tracey. "What are you talking about, man? We're just having a stroll in the park!"

"You don't have to play tricks on me, girl!" muttered Officer X. "I'm sure this bag is plenty of bottle and cans" he pointed at Tracey's bag with colorful stripes.

"Would you please let us go? There's no reason to be so sharp" chimed in Skipper, frowning his eyes at Officer X.

Officer X fixed his eyes at Skipper. Nasty smirk leaked on his lips.

"That cheeky look… those obdurate eyes… why does it seem so familiar to me, huh? You guys remind me of a bunch of those dumb animals I had to deal with plenty of times! Four pitiful penguins.. my worst nightmare! Ah.. can't wait for the moment to finish them off! But I know that day will come! Maybe I will sneak to the zoo one day and poison their fodder, huh? That would be nice! Seeing them dying away in torture!".. he let out a short, devilish chuckle.

Key, Tracey and Cassie exchanged frightened looks and gulped loudly.

"You show me your bag" sneered the bearded man to Tracey. "Now!"

Tracey leaned slightly back, when Officer X made a violent move towards her. Skipper shielded her with his body and stretched his arms out.

"I'm telling you man, stay away!" he cried.

Officer X made a swing, balled his hand into fist and threw a violent punch at Skipper's face. The boy lost his balance and landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. A thick stream of blood oozed down his chin. Key and Private let out a terrified cry and hurried on their knees to comfort him.

"You want to say something, ha?" hissed Officer X. There was a loud whistle in the air. A yellow arrow whizzed several inches away from officer's ear. The man let out a short shriek and jumped quickly back.

"You leave them alone, beardy freak!" they heard someone's sharp voice echoing in the air. "If you don't want to end up with your head perforated!"

Skipper, Key and the rest of the team craned their necks up to localize where the voice came from. But there was not a single soul around. Several seconds later there was another whizz in the air.

"Don't make me wait for two long! I'm losing my patience!" said the voice again.

Officer X yelped in panic, and ran away, clouds of dust floating up after him.

*Shay jumped from the branch on the ground and quickly hid her equipment. Yes! She made it! No one would even notice!

"Who the heck was she?" Kowalski pondered out loud, as the team was cooling down from this nasty encounter with Officer X. Key was taking care of Skipper's bleeding chin, while Rico was comforting Tracey, rubbing her arm tenderly and muttering some calming words.

"The way he looked at me.. she shivered.. "Damn, it was absolutely terrifying!"

"Skipper… what penguins did he exactly have in mind? Was it.. was it about your own team?" asked Key timidly.

"Affirmative, sister" said Skipper. "Officer X is one of our arch nemesis. He's constantly trying to make our lives miserable." He took the handkerchief in his hands and wiped his aching cheek with it.

"Thank God everyone's in one piece now" said Shay, walking up towards their friends. There was that mysterious grin leaking on her pretty lips. Skipper sent her a thoughtful smile and spaced out for a while.

Five minutes later, the team was continuing their trip to the Maroon Café club, slowly regaining the good frame of mind.


	16. Chapter 16: Maroon Cafe Club

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Maroon Café Club

Tracey leaped towards the nearest empty sofa and threw her bag in the middle of it.

"Horray for me! I've found some free seats!" she exclaimed.

"Good on you, Tracey" smiled Kowalski.

After they had finally made themselves comfortable in their seats, Cassie reached for a menu card and swept her eyes over it.

"Wooo! Arctic Paradise! Sounds interesting!" she cried. "Strawberry juice, cheery liquor and lots of ice!"

"Where, where?" asked Rico, leaning over Cassie's arm.

Shay fixed her eyes somewhere far before her friend's heads. She felt an unpleasant jolt inside her stomach. She didn't know exactly what it was. Her intuition told her something disturbing was going to happen in a split of second.

A slim, rich dressed girl aged around twenty popped her head from behind the next sofa and took a curious peek at the group. She had thick, ginger, curly hair and a slightly prickled face.

"Hey there!" she greeted the team cheerfully.

"Hey!" replied some of them timidly.

"You're ordering Arctic Paradise? Good choice, mate!" said the ginger girl, leaning her body across the sofa. "Flora and I have already drank two glasses! Lol!"

Kowalski shot a discreet glance at her eyes. They were glittering. Meanwhile, the girl turned her curious look to the over side of the sofa and rested her eyes on Skipper.

"I don't like her" stated Shay in her thoughts, violent wave of anger sweeping across her body. She subconsciously moved several inches closer to his friend and shot a gloomy glance at the girl.

"I'm Melody and this is my friend, Flora" said the ginger girl, pointing her head at the other girl, with short, blonde hair and big, green eyes.

"Hello, chums! Nice to meet you!" said Tracey and Cassie in unisono, cheerful grins leaking on their faces.

Much to Shay's dismay, Flora also started to show great interest in Skipper's person. She blinked at him, seductive smile leaking on her suntanned face. Shay caught Skipper returning the wink.

"Taaarh!" she cried uncontrollably, causing the whole team to turn their eyes on her. She clasped her lips with her hands.

"What is it, Shay?" asked Tracey in concern. "It sounded as if you had a short attack of pain".

"Well, yes indeed" muttered Shay. She started to massage her lower jaw. "I guess it was my wisdom tooth. It's still cutting."

The team let out a gremial "Aaaaaaaw!" cry. Skipper pulled his arm around her neck and rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"But it's already gone!" said Shay with a cheerful grin, immediately regaining the good frame of mind. "It lasted only for a .. split of second. So don't you worry, I will take a pill just in case". She was very pleased to have succeeded in returning Skipper's attention back on her.

"Okay, then, let's order some drinks, shall we?" proposed Cassie. She then shot an anxious look at her BFF, how was bouncing and wriggling on her seat like a flee.

"What is it Tracey?" she asked.

"Cassie, I need to do a dance, right now! I can feel it with my whole body!" exclaimed Tracey, shooting nervous glances to and fro.

"Me too!" chimed in Rico.

"Yay! I have a partner, then!" cried Tracey, grabbing Rico by hand. "Let's go! Cassie, you go ahead and order yourselves some drinks, we're gonna rejoin you later on!" They made their way towards the stairs and mingled in the crowd. Meanwhile Key and Private set off towards the counter to buy some Peanut Butter Winkies.

"How about we do the dance as well, handsome?" whispered Melody in a seductive voice, setting her eyes back on Skipper. At the same time, her mobile phone rang. "Excuse me dear" she muttered, reaching for her telephone inside the bag.

"One more word, ginger head and I'm gonna beat you up, I swear!" thought Shay, chattering her teeth with anger.

"Wowee! Our drinks have already arrived!" exclaimed Cassie, as the waitress approached their table.

She gave the second glass to Kowalski.

"There you are. Let's try this deliciousness!" she said. She grabbed the straw in her lips and took several sips. "Simply fantastic!"

Kowalski kept eyeing his drink with a suspicious look.

"Kowalski, there's no need for you to analyze this drink with such a painstaking care, believe me! Nothing's gonna happen! It's just a mixture of ice, strawberry juice, tonic and cherry liquor!" laughed Cassie. "Better drink it while it's still fuzzy!"

Shay set a glance at Melody who was now scrambling out her seat.

"What? I can't hear you! Wait a minute, I' ll go to the toilet, okay? It's too loud for me to speak with you here!" cried Melody, while moving slowly towards the stairs. "Be right back, hun!" she whispered to Skipper.

A devilish smile leaked on Shay's face. She waited for Melody to approach their zone, and thrust the heel in her foot. Melody let out a short shriek, lost her balance and fell forwards. Several seconds later, her body collided with the back of the bodyguard who was standing in the middle of the stairs and flirting with a Japanese girl. He dropped his drink and spilled it on his chatter's blouse.

"Watch it woman!" she could hear his angry snap.

"Actually I'm too tired for a dance" confessed Skipper, setting his eyes at Shay. A mysterious smile leaked on his handsome face. " I guess I will just stay where I am". Shay shivered, when he wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her to his side in a tender embrace.

_On the parquet_

Tracey saw colorful lights, whirling and swooning above her head, she heard music pounding in her veins. She'd never felt so overjoyed, free and relaxed in her whole life. Rico was an extremely capable dancer. The way he moved and gestured, so freely, so dapperly… those seductive looks he gave her when moving his face so close to her own. He was dancing with all his soul. She felt like integrating with him into one.

"Please let it last" she thought in her mind, feeling Rico's hands wrapping around her waist tenderly. "Please let it last forever!"

"Now, reaaally!" said Cassie, patting Kowalski on the arm, her eyes slightly foggy. "You're kidding me man!"

"No, I'm not!" mumbled Kowalski, joyful grin plastered on his face.

"I don't believe you a BIT!" moaned Cassie, resting her arms on the table. Both of them were slightly half – shot. " There's no such thing like a green penguin! I've never seen a green penguin in my whole live! But!" she stated, pointing her finger up. She let out a loud hiccup and stretched herself up. "But I've heard of a yellow common seal with white straps. I've seen her only once, you know… She was chatting to my aunt on the coast… hell yeah.. and you know what they were talking about? About cheese crackers and firefighters!".. she then stopped short and let out a loud laugh.

Kowalski burst out laughing as well and pulled Cassie to his body in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Cassie!" he exclaimed, his voice dizzy, but happy.

"Awww.. I love you to, Kowalski!" muttered Cassie, burrowing her head in his chest. "You're going to be the best scientist in the whole universe, you know that!"

Kowalski let out a nervous giggle and blushed violently.

"I wish I could be your assistant" she confessed, craning her neck up.

"Anytime, sister" muttered Kowalski, stroking her head tenderly.

They remained silent for a while. Then Cassie broke the silence again.

"But that green penguin is still haunting my mind, you know.. how about we ask Skipper and Shay if they've ever seen something like this.. Skipper..?.. she started, but as she looked forward, she stopped short and let out a silent:

"Uh.. ooooh… I guess they aren't really available to answer my question at this very moment".

"Kowalski, check this out!" she whispered to his partner nervously.

Kowalski followed her look and goggled his eyes out.

"Your boss really IS a good kisser, ey?" she said and let out a menacing giggle.


	17. Chapter 17: Taking Care of Mary 1

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Taking care of Mary 1

It was almost midnight when the team had left the Club. Cassie and Kowalski were staggering a little bit. They had to support each other to keep themselves from falling. But they seemed very happy. Just like Skipper and Shay. They were walking at the front of the group, integrated in a tight embrace.

Rico and Tracey were reliving their great time they both had had when dancing on the parquet. Key and Private were stamping quietly by, munching on Peanut Butter Winkies.

"Woo, Woo, Woo, Cassie, What do you think you're doing? That's not the right place to have a nap!" protested Tracey, when seeing her best friend throwing herself on the nearest bench. She walked up to Cassie, took her hand and pulled her up.

"Naaaah… I want some more Arctic Paradise!" mumbled Cassie, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Three glasses of Arctic Paradise is definitely enough for today!" stated Tracey, cleaning her friend's clothes from the dust. Meanwhile Kowalski stroked her head tenderly and offered his arm again.

"I'm thirsty!" said Cassie, watching over her friends with a dreamy look. Tracey gave it a thought and decided to call on the rest of the group to stop.

"Hey guys, do wait around!" she cried, waving her hand at her class-mates.

Skipper and Shay stopped short and glanced back behind themselves.

"Would you mind if we paid a short visit to the nearest grocery for a while? We need to buy some water for Cassie!" she explained, nodding her head towards her friend.

"Is everything okay?" asked Shay, watching over Cassie with concern.

"Not to worry, mate" said Tracey against Cassie's painful babbling. "She just needs to refresh herself a little. Three sips of cold water will do".

"No need to look any further! There is a grocery shop in the corner!" chirped Private, pointing his finger forwards.

"Oh, splendid! I would like some pills too!" mumbled Kowalski, rubbing his forehead.

"Nice find, Private" smiled Tracey. "Okay, then. Guys, would you take care of Cassie and Kowalski and keep an eye on our things while we're off?"

"Sure" nodded Skipper. He reached inside his pocket and gave some coins and banknotes to Tracey.

"Thanks, fla- erm.. Skipper" said Tracey and set off with the others towards the shop.

Skipper, Shay, Cassie and Kowalski seated themselves on the bench. Skipper took a short glance around and spotted a six year old girl with black, curly hair and big, sad, almond eyes, sitting on the next bench. She was wearing a violet jumper and black jeans. Her delicate face was bathed with tears.

"Skipper" whispered Shay. "Do you see that poor little thing over there? Seems like she's got lost or something.."

"Certainly seems that way" nodded Skipper, without taking his eyes from the girl. Both of them immediately found themselves beside the child, concern and care written all over his faces, Cassie and Kowalski following them.

"Is everything all right, honey?" asked Shay, crouching down on the ground. "Have you lost your Mom?"

"My Mommy's in the hospital" said the girl, her voice weak and timid. "I've gone for a short stroll to the town.. because I couldn't bare staying in the flat.. all by myself. It's so empty and sad without her.."

"Oh God" whispered Shay. "And what about your Daddy? "

"I don't even know my Daddy. My Mommy sais he left before my birth" answered the kid.

Skipper's heart wrenched. He squinted down next to Shay and looked straight into kids eyes.

"My God, you're shivering" he noticed. He immediately took of his jacket and wrapped it around girl's arms. "There, it should keep you warm" he stated.

"What's your name, sweet-heart?" asked Shay.

"Mary".. the kid raised its eyes at the couple. Her lips trembled. A big tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"What's the matter, baby? What happened?" asked Shay.

"I'm hungry" uttered Mary, massaging her stomach areas with a painful grimace." I haven't had anything to eat since today morning. There is no food left in the house. Mrs Janborough, my neighbor, was supposed to take care of me for the time of my Mommy's hospitalization.. but it's been three days since her last visit!..."

Meanwhile the rest of the group came out of the Grocery, carrying two big bottles of "Navyblue" water.

"We're back!" announced Terry cheerfully. "Have you missed us already?"

"Guys, guys, have you bought anything to eat? "asked Shay hurriedly.

"Erm… noooope!" said Tracey. "Do we need anything?" she then set her eyes on the kid and let out a compassionate moan.

Two seconds later, the whole team gathered round the bench, taking care of the abandoned child.

"Mary sais she was hungry" reported Shay.

Private started desperately searching for some Peanut Butter Winkies in his pockets. Meanwhile Rico pulled out a half eaten Mars bar from his bag and offered it to Mary

"I think they had some bread and rolls in the Supermarket" said Tracey. "I will go and get some, you wait for me here!" she rasped to her feet and leaped towards the grocery. Half a minute later she was already back, carrying a plastic bag with juice, lemon, bread, rolls and cheese.

"Well done, Tracey" smiled Shay, nodding her head.

"How about we take you home, sweet-heart" said Skipper. He raised Mary from the bench and took her in his arms.

"We'll go with you!" stated Cassie firmly, her step still a little wobbly. Kowalski nodded his aching head with alacrity.

"Yeah, we will go".

The team looked at them in concern.

"Are you absolutely sure, Cassie and Kowalski? You look slightly worn.. maybe I should walk you back to the hostel or…" started Tracey.

"Forget it, woman!" protested Cassie, loud hiccup escaping her lips. "I've got my water with me, so I will be fine! There is no way I would leave this poor kid in need! Even if she had a whole bunch of bodyguards over here ready to walk her home.. that would make no difference. I want to help her too! I w a n t t o b e w i t h h e r !" She said, emphasizing the last sentence passionately.

"Aawwww… isn't that just cute!" said Tracey, wide grin leaking on her face. "Right then, let's go!"

Skipper pulled out a roll from the package and gave it to Mary. Soon the whole team made their way towards Mary's house.


	18. Chapter 18: Taking Care of Mary 2

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Taking care of Mary 2

When the team reached Mary's flat, Shay's heart sank. The whole flat was covered in a gloomy twilight. Clothes and packings where wallowing all over the place. Mary's bed was undone. A pink, rabbit plushie was lying in the middle of her bed, his black –glass eyes motionless and sad.

Skipper turned on the light and took a thorough look around.

"Where's the kitchen, Mary?" he asked, while putting the girl down on the ground. Mary pointed at the opposite door.

"Right then" said Skipper. "I will make you something to eat".

"I'll help you" offered Rico and Kowalski at the same time.

Meanwhile, Private and Key took a discreet peek in the bathroom. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for weeks. Lots of spider - nets were dangling from the ceiling, and the violet rub was all squished and damp.

"It doesn't look good, ey?" whispered Private.

"Poor girl.. "said Key. "That neighbor of hers is really something you know. Seems like she haven't been visiting her for days!"

Shay sneaked into Mary's room, Tracey and Cassie following her. She bended down on the ground and took several clothes in her hand. She then started to fold them up, one by one.

"I will take care of it" she said.

"Right then!" said Tracey, while making her way towards the cupboard. "You will take care of the clothes, and Cassie and I will tidy up the rest."

Private and Key decided to clean up the bathroom. Private brought a yellow broomstick and a shuffle from the main corridor, while Key started to penetrate the wooden cupboard, looking for some washing liquids.

"This bathroom needs to be cleaned up immediately" she stated. "Otherwise the bugs will get in".

Meanwhile, Kowalski, Rico and Skipper were trashing about in the kitchen. Mary was sitting by the table, sadness and tiredness written all over her face.

"What would you like to eat, dollface?" asked Skipper while penetrating the cupboard.

"Soft boiled egg, toasts with jam?"

"I would like both, please" said Mary timidly, resting her big, almond eyes on Skipper.

"Poor kid" thought Skipper. "She must have been starving!"

Rico filled the kettle with water and pressed the red button to boil it. Meanwhile Kowalski was searching for some clean plates for Mary to serve. When he couldn't find any, he took the nearest one and walked up towards the sink to clean it.

Shay took the pile of folded clothes in her arms and walked up towards the cupboard.

"It's almost done!" said Tracey cheerfully while placing the pink rabbit plushie on the pillows. "If it only wasn't that late in the night, I would vacuum the carpet. But I'm kinda afraid of neighbours' reaction.

"Just sweep it all up with the broomstick" advised Cassie. "I know it's harder but it's always something".

"Right you are. I will just have to find one" said Tracey. She left Mary's room and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Awww!" she said at the sight of Key and Private who'd just finished cleaning the bathtub. "It's soo nice of you, guys!" she swept her eyes over the bathroom which was now sparking clean and said: "Well, since you two are already finished, could I borrow the broomstick to clean up Mary's room?"

"Sure!" chirped Private and handed her the broom.

When the whole flat was cleaned up, Private, Shay, Tracey and Cassie went outside the building to get rid of the rubbish. Skipper took Mary in his arms and walked towards the room. He carefully placed the girl in her bed sheets.

"I would like to hold a plushie, Skippa" said Mary.

"Which one do you wish me to get?" smiled Skipper.

"That blue penguin, on the top of the cupboard" said the girl.

Two seconds later, the penguin was already in Mary's arms.

"You know, the penguins are my favorite animals" confessed Mary, when Skipper bended down beside her. "They've always been. My Mommy took me to the Central Park Zoo two weeks ago. I would stay and watch them for hours.. they're so cute and cuddly.. I wish I could hug them once."

"Sweet Summer Corn" thought Skipper his heart twisting.

"I was thinking what would it be like for them if they turned humans one day" continued Mary. "I'm sure they would be very kind and good-heartened.. Just like all of you are".

Skipper was making the most of himself to pull back tears. He would rather cut off his hand than show emotion. But it was really tough.

"I wish I could have you forever, Skipper. "said Mary, her childish voice shaking. "Why can't you be my Daddy? You're so good to me.. Please stay with me.."

"Oh, honey.." uttered Skipper. Mary sat in her bedsheets and raised her arms towards Skipper's neck. She then hugged him tightly and let out a sob. Skipper automatically rubbed her back and cradled her in his strong arms. A big tear escaped her eye and soaked in Skipper's jacket.

He didn't know that Rico and Kowalski were standing in the doorframe, watching all over the scene in silence, their expressions touched and concerned.


	19. Chapter 19: Shay's Dissapearance

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Shay's Captured

The team would spend the rest of the night at Mary's house, just to stay on guard. The very next morning , right after breakfast, Tracey pulled on her jacket and made her way towards the door.

"I guess it's the highest time to pay Mr Jansborough a visit" she announced. "Need to remind that woman about neglecting her responsibilities. Since she's taken charge of looking after the kid, she should be watching over her 24 four hours per day.

"Tracey, no! You don't even know her!" protested Cassie. She scrambled out of her chair and leaped towards her friend. "You don't know what she's like!" she continued, resting her hand on Tracey's arm.

But Tracey shook her head.

"We need to sort these things up, Cassie" she stated. "We don't have much time left. I had a quiet chat with Kowalski in the middle of the night. It's only the matter of time before we get back to our own penguin shapes. According to his recent calculation, the potion should lost its power in less than three hours. Don't forget we have to book ourselves out of our hostel before 11:00 p.m.

"Oh blimey!" cried Cassie, clasping her lips with both hands. "I've just realized we'd spent the whole night outside the hostel!"

"Not to worry, sista!"muttered Tracey. "As long as these guys are paid the wouldn't give a damn thing about what we've been doing and where are we going to get back. Unless of course it's the booking out time. "

She was just about to press the doorhandle, when she heard someone's footsteps in the corridor.

"I'll go with ya!" stated Rico, fixing his green eyes at Tracey.

"Good" smiled Tracey. "I guess it will be much easier to deal with her together".

Tracey knocked on the door, her expression slightly uncertain. There was no answer. Tracey exchanged looks with Rico, let out a sigh and knocked again this time a little harder. They heard some people trashing about in the corridor. A female voice said:

"Now cut it out, Bruno, I have to open the door!"

Tracey goggled her eyes out at the sight of Mary's neighbor. Mr Jansborough was a short, slightly pludgy woman in her late forties. She had plenty of lockets on her head, and was wearing a long, green dress with flowery patterns. A fifty year old man, with an oblong, bearded face was holding her waist in a tight embrace. Mrs Jansborough swept her eyes over the couple and let out a silent cough, her look confused and puzzled.

"I'm really impressed with the way you've spoken to her, Tracey" said Skipper, his voice full of admiration. "You gave her a good talking to without being rude or impolite. I could really see remorse in that woman's eyes".

"Yeah, I'm really glad that she's finally managed to collect herself and take care of the kid" smiled Tracey, blushing slightly.

They were just about to turn round the corner, when they heard Mary's childish voice crying after them. They turned their heads in surprise. Mary was running up towards them in a hurry.

"Before you leave, guys" she said, panting. " There's something I want you to have. It's a clay penguin I made a month ago at school.." she pulled out a small, cute penguin from her pocket.

The team made an oblong "Aaaaaaaw!".

"So cute and cuddly!" chirped Key watching over the figure with tenderness.

"I'd better hide it somewhere deep in my bag to make sure it doesn't break " proposed Tracey.

But scarcely had she placed the penguin in one her bag's inside pockets, there was a loud "bang" coming out from the corner of the street. Three, tall men in leather jackets targeted Private and Skipper from the back. Both boys fell on the ground in a crumpled heap, Skipper's painful scream whiskering the air. There was a violent agitation among the group. Mary jumped aside and glued her back to the brick wall, her almond eyes widened from fear.

"You'd better give us all your money if you want to stay alive, youngsters!" hissed one of the gangsters.

But then there was a loud whistle in the air. Several bows swooned above the gangsters head. The man jumped back and gazed in horror at the sky. But there was nothing to be seen. After another portion of bows whizzed in their direction, all threesome left the group and vanished into thin air.

"You!" gasped Tracey, goggling her eyes at Shay.

Shay froze for a couple of seconds, her hands clutching the arch and the bow. She'd been caught.

The rest of the team turned her heads in surprise.

"No…" whispered Shay, her face all pale. Big droplets of sweat shined on her forehead.

"Shay was it you who had protected us from Officer X's wrath?" asked Tracey, still fixing her eyes on Shay.

A violent blush leaked on Shay's face. Before anyone had a chance to make a move, she threw her bow on the ground and vanished into thin air, just like the gangsters did several minutes ago.


	20. Chapter 20: Accident

CHAPTER TWENTY: Accident

„Guys, guys, quickly!" cried Cassie, panic ringing in her voice.

Skipper was lying on the ground, panting. There was a nasty gash in the middle of his forehead, and lots of blood was oozing out of it.

"Dah, for the love of!" shrieked Tracey, waving her arms like crazy. "What are we going to do now?"

"Take the boy to the hospital, and what do you think?" said a woman voice behind them. The team turned their heads in surprise. It was Mrs Jansborough. She was resting her hands on Mary's arms."There's no time to waste, you'd better hurry, before he bleeds himself to death! Have you got a cell phone with you?"

The team exchanged confused looks. None of them had.

"I don't believe it! It's the first time I meet a group of teenagers with no mobile phones!" said Mrs Jansborough. She pulled out her own mobile, dialed the number and called the Ambulance. Meanwhile Key and Rico were dabbing Skipper's forehead with white handkerchiefs.

Mrs Jansborough leaned over Mary who was now pressing her hands to her face and crying her eyes out:

"Shush, hun. He will be fine".

Private also had tears in his eyes. Although he was making the most of himself to restrain his emotion, he couldn't prevent his body from shaking.

_20 minutes later_

The whole team was sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting impatiently for Skipper to come out of Dr Jenkin's office. Private was wriggling like a flee in his own chair, biting his fingernails and repeating nervously under his nose:

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

Mary and Mrs Jansborough were also there. The poor girl's face was swollen from tears. She fixed her eyes on the white door and clenched her little fists convulsively.

Finally the door would open. Skipper came out of the cabin, white bandage wrapped around his forehead. There were still some traces of blood in the middle of it, but the wound was already dressed and he looked much better now. He was slightly pale on the face.

On seeing him, Mary immediately rasped to her feet and hurried towards him, stretching her arms out.

"At last!" she cried, wrapping her delicate arms around Skipper's hips. Skipper smiled and patted her on the head.

"Thank Goodness!" sighed Key, clasping her hands together.

"All right there, Skippa?" asked Private walking up towards his boss.

"Do you feel strong enough to go back to the hostel on your own strengths?" asked Tracey at the same time. "Maybe we should go by bus or.. I don't know.."

"Naaah, it's okay, sister" replied. "I was given a strong analgesic drug. I will be fine".

It was very hard for Mary to part ways with the team.

"I don't want to leave you Skippa" she said in a tearful voice.

Skipper bended down to face her and stroke her cheek tenderly.

"Not to worry, dollface. I'm pretty sure our paths will cross again sometime down the road".

"Like in the zoo, for example?" asked Mary, ray of hope ringing in her voice.

"Right you are, sista!" nodded Skipper, mysterious smile leaking on his lips.

Mary let out a loud sniff, smiled timidly and gave Skipper a big, tight hug.

"You know, guys, considering Skipper's current condition, I think it would be better if we stayed in the hostel for one more night" stated Key, as they were heading towards the Golden Alley.

"Yep, that's right" nodded Private. "He should take some rest, indeed".

"Kowalski" whispered Tracey, punching her mate in the ribs. "You told me the potion was supposed to lose its power in three hours!

"I meant the day after tomorrow!" hissed Kowalski.

"Wait, wait, wait, WHEN exactly did you mean the day after tomorrow?" asked Tracey, puzzlement written all over her face.

"Last night when we're chatting!"

"Hey guys, have you got any idea why did Shay leave us?" chimed in Cassie.

A nervous ripple broke among the team. On hearing Shay's name Skipper's face went even paler. Gloomy sparkles shined in his eyes.

"Just as I'd caught her using her arch and bow… " said Tracey. "I saw remorse and panic in her eyes. Why the heck would she hide it away from us?"

"Yeah, that's exactly the same question I've been asking myself all the time" nodded Key.

"Do you think there's any chance for her to rejoin us?" asked Private.

"Well.. I truly hope she will go back to school " said Cassie slowly. But her voice didn't sound certain.

"She really was a nice person".

Skipper let out a quiet sigh and massaged his heart.

"I guess we should all sleep it over now" said Tracey as they'd finally reached the hostel. "Maybe she will come back in the evening?"

Skipper fixed is eyes somewhere far above his teammate's heads. The pain in the forehead came back. He felt a nasty jolt inside his heart.

"_Where on earth did she go?"_


	21. Chapter 21: Penguins Again

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Penguins Again

Skipper kept rolling to and fro in his bed. The pain in the head came back but it wasn't the main reason for his sleeping disturbances. He couldn't stop thinking about Shay. Where is she now? What is she doing? Is she safe?

There was a loud moan coming from Tracey's bed.

"Daaaarh!"

The team woke up immediately. There was a nervous rustle of bed sheets. Kowalski scrambled out of his bed and felt his way towards the light switch to see what had happened.

Tracey was sitting in the middle of her bed, her eyes widened from shock. Now it came down to everybody that she'd turned penguin again. She still wore her golden bow on the top of her head. There were some traces of lipstick at the upper part of her beak.

"OMG, when did it happen?" chirped Cassie.

"I dunno I just woke up like this!" answered Tracey.

Kowalski walked up to her bed, took her in his arms and picked her up.

"Well, that means the rest of us will go back to our penguin-shapes in no time!" he stated. Before Skipper had a chance to reply, there was a sequence of loud "POP!" noises. Two seconds later all of them found themselves on the floor.

"What time is it?" asked Cassie nervously, sweeping her eyes over the walls.

"It's four o'clock a:m!" answered Kowalski, looking at his special watch.

"Ow!" said Tracey, rubbing her bum with a painful grimace. "Watch were you drop me, man!" she said to Kowalski with annoyance.

"Well sorry, Madame, I didn't have a chance to put you down, because of my sudden metamorphosis!" replied Kowalski.

"What shall we do now?" asked Key.

"We need to escape the hostel as quickly as possible" answered Skipper. There were some traces of wound in the middle of his forehead.

"Skipper, your head." Said Private uncertainly. "Does it hurt much?"

"Nah, it's okay, soldier" said Skipper.

"Thank Goodness, we got a room on the ground floor" said Cassie. "I've always had big problems with scrambling upstairs".

Rico waddled up towards the kitchen and swallowed the rest of their food supply, not for himself of course, but to keep it for the rest of the team. When he was done, the penguins left the room and slided on their bellies in Indian file towards the entrance.

"What the!" gasped the receptionist, as eight penguins whizzed across the carpet in front of his office. He dropped his mobile phone and leaned his head across the window.

"You didn't see anything, soldier!" cried Skipper.

Two seconds later, the whole team had found themselves outside the hostel.

"Oh dear Golly, everything seems so big and overwhelming now!" moaned Tracey, craning her neck up and sweeping her eyes over the sky-scrapers.

"And its sooo freaking loud!" said Cassie, covering her ears with her flippers.

"There is only one short cut, girls!" remarked Skipper, while opening the sewer deck.

"Wait.. what.. the.. the severs?" gasped Tracey. "You must be jokin, man! There's no way I'm going inside!"

"I'm afraid there's no better solution for us to get back home, Tracey. At least under current circumstances" said Kowalski.

"In your dreams, man!" sneered Tracey and turned on her heels "I'm pretty sure there's a more pleasant way to.. DArh!" she stopped short as a fourteen year old youngster whizzed on a skateboard several inches away from her feet. "All right, then, you win!" she said, clutching her heart, her face pale as a chalk.

Skipper smiled under his beak , put the sever deck aside and gave a sign for the rest of the team to hop in.

_II_

"Ohhh, yuck!" exclaimed Tracey, watching over the dusty pipes with disgust. "This place gives me chills!"

"Get a hold of yourself, sista, there're only three hundred meters left!" replied Skipper, who was waddling at the front of the group.

"How the heck are you supposed to know?" asked Cassie, glancing at Skipper with puzzlement.

"As a matter of fact, we know these severs like the back our flipper, Tracey" confessed Kowalski. "Whenever we wanted to save our tails from Officer X's wrath, or had some important business in the middle of the town, we would always use this place for a short cut. Not one of the most pleasant ones, indeed, but still…."

"Now really?" said Tracey, while squirming away from a big spider net, floating up in the air. "I've been here for three minutes and I already have enough."

"Here's the ladder!" exclaimed Skipper joyfully, pointing his flipper forwards.

The team was sitting by the pond, sharing the rest of their food supply and savoring the fresh evening.

"Awww… bliss!" sighed Cassie, while lying down on her back and sweeping her eyes over the stars. "No cars, no skateboards, no filthy rats! Peace and silence. In the open! That's what I really needed!"

Skipper was resting his back against the tree trunk, his face pale, his expression sad and resigned.

"You look worn" commented Private, waddling up to his leader. "Is the pain from the wound gone?" he asked, taking a quit glance at Skipper's small scratch.

"It does burn a little, but It's not excruciating" replied Skipper and forced himself to smile.

"Not to worry, Skippa" chirped Private. "I will ask Kowalski to make you a warm compress by the time we get home."

"Guys, can you hear it?" cried Tracey, sitting up straight on the ground, her expression alert.

The team went silent for a while: everybody pricked up his ears.

Somebody was sobbing.

"I'm 100 percent sure it's a girl" said Kowalski.

"A penguin girl" added Tracey.

"It's Shay" chimed in Key, her look both anxious and aroused.


	22. Chapter 22: Rescuing Shay

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Rescuing Shay

The penguins rushed towards the place they heard Shay's cry from. The poor girl was sitting by the other side of the pond, curled up in two, her pretty face swollen from tears. The team stopped short for a while, not knowing what to do. Skipper and Kowalski exchanged puzzled looks. Although they were standing only half a meter away from her, she didn't seem to notice.

"Shay?" chirped Tracey, watching over her friend uncertainly.

Shay moved a little and turned her head around to face her friends. At the sight of her tearful eyes, Skipper's heart wrenched.

"We've been dead worried about you!" exclaimed Cassie, taking several steps forwards. "Where on earth have you gone? What happened to you all this time?"

"I had to blew away.. I just had to" uttered Shay between the sobs.

"You're still worried about that arch n bow thing? There is nothing to beat yourself up for, girl! You've saved our tails!" said Tracey.

"I shouldn't use this thing anymore.." said Shay. "But I can't restrain myself from it, I simply can't!..

There was a shout pause between them.

"Some time ago, when I lived in a certain village with my parents… I used to protect its habitants from the enemies with my arch and bow.. but one day.. I accidently shot a person which was very precious to me…" she burrowed her head in her flippers. "This horrible day is constantly haunting my mind! I don't think I can bear it any longer.. therefore.." she stretched herself up and squeezed something in her left flipper. "I decided to shorten my pain".

"Sweet Sugar Plants, is this a knife?" cried Skipper, turning his look at a small, white pen knife. He then noticed a small stream of blood oozing from Shay's wing. Before he had a chance to react anyhow, Shay rolled her eyes and collapsed on the floor.

The team let out a gremial scream. Kowalski and Skipper rushed to pick Shay up from the floor. Rico immediately chocked up a bandage for Shay to wrap her bleeding flipper with.

"To the HQ, pronto!" commanded Skipper.

_))_

Shay woke up in Skipper's bunk, her left flipper wrapped with bandages. Skipper was bending right beside her, his look worried and full of concern.

Shay sent him a loving smile and let out an embarrassed choke.

"I know.. it was stupid" she admitted. "I shouldn't be such a coward.."

Skipper stroked her gently on the head.

"We understand your pain, dollface.." he said. " You know you have our support. We're gonna be with you all the time."

Shay smiled weakly and nodded her head. She then rested her eyes on Skipper's wound.

She raised herself up a little and moved her healthy flipper across her friend's forehead.

"Skipper.. you've been hurt? Is this a gash?"

"Not to worry, sista. It's already dressed" replied Skipper.

"Hey, Shay, care for some tuna salad?" cried Tracey from the other side of room.

"Love some!" answered Shay. " I guess I'm feeling much better now" she said, turning her attention back on Skippa. "So good to have all of you around".

"Yikes!" shrieked Kowalski all of a sudden and almost jumped up on his chair.

"All right there, Kowalski?" asked Private.

"Guys, we forgot! We totally forgot!" said the tallest penguin.

"About what?"

"About the test of course!" exclaimed Kowalski, waving with his clipboard. "We've got only three days left!"

Cassie and Tracey let out an oblong: "Uh-ooooh" and exchanged confused looks. "So much things had happened recently , all that test stuff would totally slip my mind!" confessed Tracey.

"Books, books!" cried Kowalski, hurrying towards his lab.

On seeing her friend's agitation, Shay turned her eyes on Skipper and asked him timidly:

"Skipper.. I still don't feel strong enough to read or write or learn… I guess it would cause me too much effort.. but maybe you would like to join them?"

"It's okay, honey" smiled Skipper, taking her flipper in his. "Your health is way more important to me now".


	23. Chapter 23: Test

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Test

Tracey, Cassie and Key left penguin's HQ at half past seven pm. Skipper offered Shay to stay overnight, because of her condition.

"Are you sure it's not a burden for all of you?" asked Shay.

"You're kidding me" replied Skipper.

"But where are you going to sleep? I mean, I've been occupying your bunk for so long, maybe I will sleep on the floor?"

"Negative! You surely don't want to get a cold, do you? You don't have to worry about me. My old, military sleeping bag will do just fine. As for now.. would you like something to eat, or drink?"

"Oh yes, frankly speaking, I feel a little bit hungry" admitted Kay.

"No problem" smiled Skipper. "Hey, Kowalski, , there is some catfish paste and tuna salad in the fridge, isn't there?

"Whaaa?" Kowalski raised his beak from the book and sent his leader a half conscious look. "Ah yes, there is indeed" he mumbled and went back to his lecture. Private joined him five minutes later, put his cup of coffee on the table and glued himself to the book as well.

"Where is Rico, by the way?" asked Skipper, sweeping his eyes over the room.

"As far as I know, he is at Julien's, playing MonkeyJunO2, or something like that" muttered Kowalski uncaringly. "Actually it would be better for him to knuckle down and study instead of trashing his mind with silly games . Otherwise, he won't get the slightest chance to pass this test. There's plenty of material to learn".

"Well, if he doesn't come back in ten minutes, I will go and get him" decided Skipper.

"And what about you, Skipper?" asked Kowalski, raising his book from the ground. "Wouldn't you like to take a peek?"

"I will soldier" replied Skipper. "Right after I prepare something for Shay to eat."

Two minutes later, he was waddling towards Shay's bed, carrying a plate full of delicious catfish pasta sandwiches.

"Here you go, sister. Enjoy your meal" he said, placing the plate on a small table nearby. "Coffee will arrive in a minute."

"Thank you soo much, Skippa" smiled Shay.

Meanwhile Rico came back from Julien's habitat, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

"Sweet Summer Corn, Rico, you look like a zombie!" said Skipper, watching over his soldier with anxiety.

"Atamagaitaides..dtagaka!" exclaimed Rico, pointing at his head with a painful grimace.

"You've got a headache?" asked Skipper.

"Ahaa!"

Kowalski just shook his head in disapproval and went back to his study. Skipper waddled up towards the first aid kit and pulled out a plastic box with Penguin Pills.

"Private, fetch him a glass of water" he demanded.

"Ayeaye, Skippa!" said Private and hopped down on the ground.

"Skipper" said Shay sadly. "I'm so scared… although I would love to sit down and study with the others.. my body is still too weak.. What am I going to do? There isn't much time left.."

"Not to worry, Shay" replied Skipper. " I will get you a sick-leave, so you could write the test next time."

_oo_

Kowalski would spend the whole time glued to his books. He would only take a break for a short meal and then set back to his lectures, Private keeping him company every once in a while. Rico was lying in his bunk, his school books covered with his favorite TNT Comic. Whenever Kowalski was around, he would put the comic aside and fake studying by fixing his eyes at the book pages.

Meanwhile Skipper had plenty of things to deal with: night duties, piles of mission files to read through. He also had to rescue his zoo cohabitants dozens of times. After he came back from his duties he would make supper for Shay and sweep over his lectures, munching on his meal at the same time.

"I don't think this kind of selective studying will be disdaining, Skipper" commented Kowalski in his thoughts as he was watching Skipper underlining some parts of the text with his while pencil.

))00((

"My, my, Rico, you're still on page twenty one and twenty two? Get a hold on yourself, you've got only one day left!" commented Kowalski, taking a curious peek at Rico's bunk. He then fixed his eyes back on his book.

"Entropy.. a thermodynamic property that is a measure of the energy not available for useful work in a thermodynamic process." He muttered to himself as he was making his way towards the fridge... "Once again… thermodynamic property that is a measure of the energy not available for useful work in a thermodynamic process.. yeah… a thermodynamic property…

"Does he ever tear away from that book?" asked Shay, watching over Kowalski with amusement.

"I guess not" replied Skipper.

"Even in the toilet?" giggled Shay.

Skipper burst out laughing, wrapped his arm around Shay's waist and pulled her to his side in a warm embrace.

Finally, the day of the test came. Mr Snowhill entered the class and told the students to sit separately.

"I have to warn you: any kind of cheating will be severely punished. So don't you even bother trying" he said, while placing his stuffs on the table.

Rico cautiously seated himself at the very end of the class. He shot a quick glance at a small piece of paper installed inside his pen. He would spend the whole night preparing cribs for the test.

Mr Snowhill distributed the test paper sheets between the students and went back to his desk.

Kowalski was scribbling with his green gel pen like a crazy. Every once in a while he would steal a curious glance at Skipper, to see how was he dealing with his own test. Much to his surprise, Skipper seemed to be writing a lot.

"Very strange, indeed" muttered Kowalski to himself. "Considering how much time did he actually sacrifice for studying.."

The test ended at 2:oo p.m. Mr Snowhill raised himself from the chair and gave Key a sign to collect the paper sheets. Kowalski handed her his, his beak beaming with satisfaction and pride.


	24. Chapter 24: Kowalski's Grudge

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Kowalski's Grudge

„What has got into you today, Kowalski?" asked Private during the break. He was supporting his back against the corridor wall, munching on his tuna sandwich.

"Mr Snowhill promised to check out tests for today!" explained Kowalski, shuffling his feet in a nervous dance. "Simply can't wait to hear the results".

"I've seen your test it was like about… four pages of writing?" said Private, goggling his eyes out. "Well, as for me, I hope I did well enough to get a positive mark… What about you, Rico?" he asked, turning his attention on the second tallest penguin.

"Margnhaa".. mumbled Rico and dug the floor with his foot, his eyes sad and resigned.

Skipper and Shay were having a slow stroll in the corridor. Shay was clutching Skipper's arm and whispering something to him in a barely audible whisper, her expression serene and complacent.

"He doesn't seem to care at all" remarked Kowalski, watching over his leader from behind his cupboard. There was a note of skepticism ringing in his voice.

"Should he?" asked Private, slightly confused.

"Let me be clear about this, Private, Skipper would barely ever take a peek in his books before the test" replied Kowalski, scribbling something down on his favorite notepad.

"Well.. Key told me that she'd seen his work.. and it was rather decent in its content" said Private.

Kowalski pursed his beak and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you worry, soldier, it will be fine" said Skipper calmly, seeing Rico's saddened face and ruffled his hair in a friendly gesture.

Finally the break ended. Mr Snowhill came to the class, carrying a pile of test sheets in his arms.

"Good morning, class!" he said cheerfully, while making his way towards the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, Mr Snowhill!" replied the class.

"He seems to be in a good frame of mind today" whispered Private to Key. "Let us hope the test didn't go that wrong"….

"Well, I have to admit, that for your first test you did really fine. All in all the results are rather satisfying" said Mr Snowflake. "He took the first work from the top of the pile and swept his eyes over it.

"Mr Kowalski?"

"Here, here!" exclaimed Kowalski, raising his flipper in the air.

"Here you are" smiled Mr Snowflake and handed him the test. Kowalski turned the page to check out his mark… and his face sank..an icy cold wave whizzed across his body. His left eye started to blink uncontrollably.

"All right there, Kowalski?" asked Private.

"bbb…b….. B?" exclaimed Kowalski, clutching his test convulsively. "My work has been rated with B?"

"Well that's a decent mark, Kowalski, what do you want?" chirped Private. He leaned slightly over and took a curious peek at Kowalski's work. "But look! It's not just B, you've got B plus!"

"I don't care about that damn plus thing!" said Kowalski in rage and immediately clasped his beak with his hands. Mr Snowhill turned around and sent him a confused look. He then continued to distribute the rest of the tests between the students.

"He's left a note for you over here" said Private.

"_Very well written, smart and sophisticated. There is a certain aspect, however, that has forced me to lower your mark. In your last work, you seemed to have failed in representing your own point of view, your own, personal attitude, which is actually a standard principle of writing an essay. It seems more like a compilation of other scientists' hypothesis, attitudes and conclusions rather than your personal feelings, experiences and thought-outs. For the next time, please take this matter in consideration._

_Mr. Snowhill_

"Congratulations, Skippa! My clever commando!" whispered Shay and snuggled against Skipper's arm. Skipper was holding his test sheet in his flippers, his face beaming with joy and pride. "You've got A plus too! High five!" she said. They both raised their right flippers in the air and high fived each other.

"What, For the Luv of!" shrieked Kowalski on hearing Shay's exclamation.

"Kowalski, please get a hold of yourself, we're still in the class!" whispered Private.

"You've heard that thing, my boy? They! They've both got A plus! Shay didn't even touch a book!" whispered Kowalski.

"Well.. Shay's been sick.." noticed Private timidly.

"Then how come she's been given the top mark?" asked Kowalski.

"I caught a snatch of their secret conversation last night" confessed Private. "Skipper wanted to give her a sick leave, but Shay said she wanted to try her best and…."

"You're very lucky today, young man" said Mr Snowhill, while approaching Rico's desk. "One point less and you would fail. I hope you will make it better for the next time."

"Wohoooo!" exclaimed Rico, and stretched his flippers in the air with joy. "C, C, C! C, C, C!" he started to sing, wriggling on his chair like a flee.

"And the last one for you, Private" said Mr Snowhill.

"I've got B! Yay!"exclaimed Private and clapped. He then shot an anxious glance at Kowalski, whose face was still gloomy and depressed. "Come on Kowalski, it's not the end of the world. Look at Rico – he's barely passed his test and he's beaming with joy, because he's got C!"

But Kowalski didn't say a word. He would just stare at his test in disbelieve, grudge and disappointment written all over his face.

"Unspeakable" he muttered to himself. "Unspeakable!"

_((_

PENGUINS' HQ, 08:00 P.M.

"So, our first test is over" said Skipper joyfully, watching over his team. "Chewing gum, anyone?" he asked, pulling out a pack of Mint Drags from his pocket.

Private and Rico eagerly leaped towards his leader, only Kowalski didn't react.

"Kowalski?" asked Skipper, stretching his flipper with the pack towards the tallest penguin.

"No, thank you" muttered Kowalski, without even raising his head from the clipboard.

Skipper sent him an anxious look and put the packet inside his pocket.

"Hey, Skipper! The Jackson Ferret movie is just about to start!" said Private.

"Sweet Summer Corn, I've almost forgotten" said Skipper and grabbed the remote control.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Hey, look, I didn't know Doris is watching as well" said Skipper jokingly, taking Kowalski's pillow in his flippers.

"You give this thing back to me!" snapped Kowalski, tearing the pillow away from Skipper's grip.

Skipper looked at Kowalski with puzzlement, but said nothing. Five minutes later, Rico pulled out a bag of popcorn, and ate some of it before passing it over to his friends.

"Come on, Kowalski, have some" said Skipper, stretching his flipper with a popcorn bag towards Kowalski.

"You keep this trash away from me" said Kowalski, squirming away from the bag. "I'm sure there are much more than 150 calories in it!"

"Now come on, several grains won't make you any harm!" replied Skipper.

"Skipper" said Kowalski through gritted beak. "The fact that you're our leader doesn't give you the right to force things on us! So back off!" he made a swing and hit the bag with the flipper: the whole popcorn spilled all over the floor. Kowalski made an angry sneer, grabbed his clipboard and waddled up towards his lab.

There was a long, unpleasant silence among the penguins. Private, Rico and Skipper would just stare at each other, exchanging puzzled looks.

"What's wrong with him?" chirped Private, his voice both anxious and sad.


	25. Chapter 25: Broken Ankle

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Broken Ankle

Altough Mr Snowhill was saying quite important facts about physics and science, Kowalski would ignore his speech on purpose, as if wanting to manifest his rebellion and anger. He would just sit by his desk with his beak glued to the clipboard, writing things that were completely unrelated to Mr Snowhill's speech.

"Who knows, maybe I will use Skipper's clever strategy this time" he said in his thoughts. "Paying no attention to the teacher and gaining top marks on the tests without even taking a peek in the books."

Suddenly he heard Skipper's nervous whisper;

"Psst! Kowalski!"

"What do you want!" snapped Kowalski, turning his head back.

"Could you pass it over to Shay, please?" asked Skipper softly, leaning slightly on the right and stretching a doubled up sheet of paper towards the tallest penguin.

Malicious grin twisted Kowalski's face.

"A secret letter, huh?" he muttered under his beak and snatched the sheet from Skipper's flipper. He opened the sheet and swept his eyes over the note. "_How about I take you to the park for some delicious Snowcones, hun?"_

"Kowalski!" exclaimed Skipper, pain and reproach ringing in his voice. Kowalski glanced at his leader's upset face and smirked.

At the same time the bell rang.

"It's getting annoying you know. You really can't wait with the chat till the break, ha? You two're playing like a couple of kindergarten kids, it's pathetic!" said Kowalski. He then threw the note on the floor, got up from his desk and left the class.

"Let's play dogdeball today, shall we?" proposed Mr Snowflake, as the student lined up in front of him from the shortest to the tallest.

Kowalski made an angry sneer. He hated this game beyond believe. He considered it to be the most ridiculous sport entertainment on earth, where the only rule was brainless aggressiveness and violence.

Much to his annoyance, Skipper and him landed in the same team.

"Boasting about ourr physical skills again, aren't we?" he muttered to himself, while observing Skipper taking an impressing dive in the air.

"Enjoying yourself over there, flat-head?" he snapped towards the leader Penguin, hot wave of anger swooning across his body.

"Hey, you've stolen my line! That's how _I_ usually call him!" remarked Tracey, who was standing several meters behind him. Kowalski saw the ball whizzing in their direction. Both he and Skipper jumped towards the ball to return the shot. Kowalski took the advantage of the situation and immediately tripped him up. Skipper slipped and landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, his painful scream whisking the air.

Mr Snowflake blew the whistle and told the students to sustain the game. Soon the whole group gathered around Skipper, who was still lying on the floor, clutching his left ankle convulsively.

The teacher needled his way through the crowd and bended down beside his injured student.

"You're okay, man?" he asked, placing his flippers on Skipper's arm. "Have you broken anything?"

"I think that his ankle is broken" said Tracey against Skipper's painful moan.

"Cassie, you go and call Mrs Fishbone. I guess we will need stretchers" said Mr Snowflake, while checking Skipper's pulse.

"Your blubing won't make things any better, Private " snapped Kowalski to the youngest penguin whose beak was trembling convulsively. But there was that unpleasant jolt ,deep down his soul. Mrs Fishbone and Mr Icicle arrived to the gym, carrying a medium sized stretcher.

"What is he going to do now?" asked Cassie during the break. Skipper was still undergoing a medical treatment in Mrs Fishbone's office. "He was supposed to take part in that International Volleyball Match!"

"When does it start?" asked Key, watching over Cassie with anxiety.

"In five days" answered Cassie before thrusting her beak in her green apple.

"Do you think there is any chance for him to get back to health before the Match?" asked Private.

" I guess it depends on how serious his injury is" chimed in Tracey , who was clutching Rico's arm.

"Poor Skippa.." sighed Shay. "He's been really looking forward to participating in the Match."

"Bad luck, indeed" added Key.

"Arghaa" said Rico, his face saddened and upset as well.

Kowalski was watching over them from behind the class door. There was another unpleasant jolt in his heart, this time even stronger.


	26. Chapter 26: Remorse

CHAPTER SIX: Remorse

Because of his nasty ankle injury, Skipper had no choice but to take a couple of days off. The fact that there was very little chance for him to get back to health before the Match made him feel upset, obviously, but he didn't want to cry it out in front of others.

"Stay frosty" he kept repeating to himself, while recovering in his military bunk.

Kowalski would trash about through the corridors during the breaks, his face gloomy and depressed. One day, he almost bounced against Cassie.

"Oh dear, sorry Cassie, didn't notice you coming by" he muttered, violent blush leaking on his face.

"No problemo!" chirped Cassie cheerfully. "I was just looking for you. Tracey and I have checked today's menu in our school canteen. I was just wondering, If we could dine together! They're serving delicious herring salad with tuna sauce!"

"Herring salad.. with tuna sauce? That's my favorite!" Kowalski's face brightened for a couple of seconds.

"Good then, let's go!" said Cassie and grabbed Kowalski by arm.

Two minutes later, they were already sitting round the table, together with Tracey and Cassie, munching on their favorite salad. Kowalski raised his head from above the plate and spotted Mr Snowhill, making his way towards were they were sitting.

"Mr Kowalski, may I talk to you for a minute?" he asked politely.

Kowalski widened his eyes in astonishment.

"Sure".

"Congratulations, young man. You've been invited to take part in the International Scientist's Conference in New Jersey." He said, while offering a green, oblong envelope to Kowalski.

"The w..what?"

"I've met their chairman two days ago, and told him a little about your passions and achievements" confessed Mr Snowhill. "He said he would be delighted to take you along".

"Really!" chirped Kowalski in a high pitched voice.

_)_

"Ain't that fantastic, Kowalski!" said Cassie, after Kowalski had shared the news with the group. She rasped from her chair and gave him a tight hug.

"Good on ya, mate!" said Tracey. "So, when do you have to leave?"

"Well it sais I have to arrive at least one day before the Conference" said Kowalski, sweeping his eyes over the letter. "It means I will have to leave on Friday, that is, in two days. I also have to take a lantern with me; We're going to investigate a secret, underground cave, somewhere in Newark's suburbs."

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" said Cassie. "Once again, congratulations, man!"

_00_

Kowalski didn't feel like going home straight after school. At least not for the next two hours. He would trash about in the Park, cradling his notepad, mixed feelings touring his soul apart.

"Here are some geography and science notes I made for you" said Shay, offering several paper sheets to Skipper.

"Thank you so much, dollface" replied Skipper, and raised himself up in his bedsheets.

"I've also bought you some fruits" added Shay and reached for her bag. Meanwhile Private was making some warm coffee for all three of them. Rico was in the druggery, buying some medicine for Skipper.

"By the way, where is Kowalski?" asked Shay, seeing that the tallest penguin was missing.

"He said he wanted to go for a short stroll in the park.. needed some time for himself to think things over.. or something among these lines" said Private.

Kowalski came back home at 9:00 p.m. Shay was already home, Private and Rico were in the magazine, searching for a mixer.

"I've heard from Shay about your Invitation, Kowalski" said Skipper. "Congratulations, soldier".

"T'snothin.." muttered Kowalski under his beak and turned quickly away to avoid Skipper's look. He pretended to search for something under the table.

"You should start pack your things soon" continued Skipper. "Are you sure, you've got everything you need for your journey?"

"I'm searching for a lantern right now.." mumbled Kowalski. " I need a good lantern.. Maybe in my lab.." he rushed quickly towards his private laboratory to get out of Skipper's sight. But he knew he couldn't hide there forever. On the top of that, the lantern was nowhere to be seen. He came out of his lab and spotted Skipper limping slowly towards the cupboard.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he cried. "You aren't allowed to leave your bed for the next two days!"

"I've just wanted to check something in the cupboard, soldier" explained Skipper. "I'm pretty sure I've got my old, military lantern in one of these shuffles."

Kowalski shook his head in annoyance and waddled over towards the table. He grabbed his journey bag and started to clean it from the dust.

"Here, Kowalski. I've found it" he heard Skipper's voice behind him. "I've found it" he handed him a yellow-blue military lantern. Kowalski took it in his flippers and felt his heart wrench. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He felt two, hot tears, streaming down his cheek.

He started to cry.


	27. Chapter 27: Kammie

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: Kammie

Shay was making her way towards the nearest supermarket when she suddenly bumped against a strange girl, standing in the corner.

"Sorry, chum!" she said, jumping automatically back. "Didn't notice you!"

She stopped short, swept her eyes across the stranger and gulped. It was Kammie – her classmate. It was in fact the first time she'd ever gotten to get into such a close contact with her. Kammie would always cocoon herself in the most remote part of the school during the break, reading books about science, or eating sandwiches. She'd joined their school two days ago – she apparently was this kind of a newcomer who wouldn't even bother to come into contact with the rest of her equals at lest from the very beginning.

Her nickname was "Raven", therefore, people would make fun of her by calling her "Nevermore". Shay happened to be the witness of a short quarrel between Kammie and Charlie. Two seconds later, Charlie was lying on the floor, squeezing his left flipper and moaning in pain. Kammie was a pretty good fighter.

Shay stepped back few more inches and rubbed her head in confusion, not knowing what to do or what to say. Kammie raised her head up and sent her a gloomy look. She was holding a can of "WackoPenguin" drink in her right flipper.

"She seems half-shot" thought Shay. "Hey, you okay?" she asked loudly.

"M'fine, girl" muttered Kammie and took several strings of hair out of her face. She then staggered slightly – Shay immediately stretched her flipper and held her to help her keep the balance.

"Why are you standing here, all by yourself?" she asked with concern.

"And why the heck should you bother?" muttered Kammie, short hiccup escaping her throat.

"I'm on my way to do some shopping, maybe you would like to join me?" proposed Shay. "I have to buy some medicine for Skipper as well.. poor guy broke his ankle.. he was so looking forward to participate in this match.. so much bad luck!... "she sighed and rested her eyes on Kammie. "Ops, sorry, girl. Got a little bit carried away."

"He's got two more weeks to get back to health, duh!" muttered Kammie before taking another sip from the can.

"What?" gasped Shay. "What do you mean, two weeks, I thought that the match.."

"Well, haven't you heard?" asked Kammie. "The International Volleyball Match has been postponed for the next week due to some organization complications. One of the pipe has broken down and the whole gym was flooded. IT will take some time for them to put things back to order. "

"So there is a chance for Skipper to participate in the Match!" squeaked Shay, clasping her flippers together. "Well, that's great news, Kammie!"

Kammie nodded her head in silence, took the last sip from the can and threw it uncaringly behind her back.

"Pick that up, immediately!" they heard someone's angry bark. Shay glanced nervously back behind herself to check who was calling. She spotted a pludgy, penguin bodyguard, dressed in a tight, black uniform.

"What exactly did I tell you about trashing in public places young lady? I guess it's the highest time to give you a lesson!" he said angrily, while making his way towards the girls.

"Please, don't be so sharp with her" said Shay, stretching her flippers in a half defending, half begging gesture.

"Stay out of this. I don't need your support " muttered Kammie.

"I've seen her doing this all the time since she came to our town, lady!" remarked the bodyguard. "No matter how many times would I warn her, she keeps neglecting my orders and I'm pretty sick of it!"

"I saw you in PenguineMalaga yesterday night, Mr Durrow!" said Kammie, without even moving away from the wall. She still had that uncaring look on her face. "Never knew you were such a good dancer! Your partner was awesome as well!" she added up. Shay took a quick glance at Mr Durrow's face which was now covered with a violent blush.

" I guess your wife has got nothing on her, has she?" continued Kammie, while playing with her firebox.

"What.. da..!" uttered Mr Durrow, his blushing getting more and more violent.

"Not to worry, Mr Durrow. I'm not gonna tell her a thing. But you should better make sure she won't find it out by herself" said Kammie, and pointed her head towards the other side of the street. Mrs Durrow was just about to cross the lights.

Mr Durrow made an angry sneer, passed the girls and hurried towards his wife, crying out some tender exclamations.

"Hypocrisy is one of these things I hate the most" confessed Kammie, and put her firebox inside her pocket. She moved her back from the wall and stretched. "Come on, let's go to this supermarket!"

Shay nodded in silence and followed her mysterious class-mate. She had been reliving Kammie's confrontation with Mr Durrow all way to the supermarket.

"I would really like to find out more about this girl" she thought to herself.


	28. Chapter 28: Car Crash

_All righty! The next chapter is up! I just want to announce that the story is going to end up soon, this chappie might be a lil scary, but don't you guys worry! It's not the last one (yet). Everything is under control!:]_

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: Car Crash

Friday the 16th was definitely a merry day for Skipper's friends. His team won the International Volleyball match , Kowalski had been awarded a special prize for his speech in the Scientist's Conference in New Jersey. Therefore, the team decided to throw a big party after lessons.

Kowalski was a little bit late due to some transport complications he had to get through on his way home. Just as he'd found himself back in his HQ he rushed towards Skipper, relieve and remorse tearing his heart apart.

"Congratulations, Skipper" he uttered, squeezing his leader in a tight embrace.

"Congratulations to you too, Kowalski" smiled Skipper, patting Kowalski on the back. "Come on, show us your prize, we're all dying to see it!"

Two hours later the whole team was already heading along towards Maroon Café Club. Shay couldn't free her thoughts from Kammie. According to what Kay'd said, Kammie was taken down with a mild case of flu and had to stay at home. But was this the real reason?

"Well, it would be really unlike her to cut school, since she's one of the best students in the class" pondered Shay while making her way across the bridge, Skipper's arm embracing her tenderly. Suddenly she felt strong shivers marching down her spine. Something was not right, she could feel it.

Kammie lost her parents at a very young age and grew up in an orphanage. That's all Shay got to know from her since those last two days. All in all, Kammie seemed to be very cagy about giving away any details from her private life.

The girl's temper was really something– she'd already received several rebukes from Mr Snowhill for her sharp tongue and swaggering behavior.

"There we are, chums!" announced Tracey as she pushed the main door. "Get inside and make yourselves comfortable. I gotta go and find Mr Jenkins. I bet he's in his private office now."

The meeting would pass in a merry, relaxing atmosphere. Cassie and Kowalski enjoyed themselves as well, but this time they'd promised each over to be more precautious and restrained themseves from consuming too much alcohol drinks.

"I think that the FizzyPenguin Drink will do just fine" concluded Cassie, while making herself comfortable in her chair and Kowalski nodded his head.

AT THE SAME TIME, 20 KILOMETERS AWAY…

"Slow down, Mark" said a slightly pluggy penguin girl from the back seat.

"Will you shut up, Peggy, I'm pretty sick of your blubbing" barked the tall, adeli penguin who was sitting behind the wheel.

"I've told you not to take her with us, she's such a sissy" mumbled Kammie, who was sitting right next to the driver. "Peggy, you better keep your beak shut, you're pissing the hell out of us."

"It says 70 kilometers per hour!" moaned Peggy, and balled her flippers into fists. "We're gonna get caught!"

"No way!" laughed Mark.

Peggy curled herself up in her seat and closed her eyes. Kammie didn't pay any more attention to the girl. She supported her head against the backrest and asked Mark to turn on some music.

"Which music do you wish me to put, dollface?" asked Mark, while penetrating the shuffle with his free flipper.

"I would like to listen to one of Mettalica's CDs… Do you have any?" mumbled Kammie.

"I'm pretty sure I had one over here" muttered Mark and leaned slightly over.

"Watch the road, dumbass!" shrieked Peggy.

Mark ignored her and plugged the CD.

"All within my haaaands!" singed Kammie. "Oh yeah, I love this one! Good choice, Mark!"

They continued their ride through the motorway, singing and laughing. Two minutes later, Mark speeded up to 160. Peggy would just lie in her seat, covering her eyes and muttering prayers.

"Kill kill kill kill, KILL!" repeated Kammie and Mark together with the CD.

Kammie she stretched herself up in her seat and blinked several times. Everything was covered in a strange, yellow fog. Kammie blinked one more time and rubbed her eyes but the fog wouldn't go away. On the contrary, it appeared to be growing bigger and bigger.

"Mark, do you see that fog?" asked Kammie, frowning her eyebrows.

"What fog?" said Mark. They were 200 meters away from the town.

"That yellow fog.. right in front of my eyes" uttered Kammie.

"Oh dear, I guess you've drank too much, sweetheart" laughed Mark.

"The car!" screamed Peggy, goggling her eyes at the blue vehicle, heading in their direction.

Mark grabbed the wheel and tried to screw but it was already too late.

*(()

There was a terrible crash coming from the street. Shay, Skipper and the rest of the team turned their heads away in surprise.

"What the heck was that?" gasped Tracey.

"I bet it's a car crash!" said Key and hurried towards the door, together with a couple of guests.

She opened the door and gasped in shock. It was a car crash indeed. She spotted Kammie's body, lying motionless in one of the front seats, her head leaning languidly forwards, her face covered with blood.

The police arrived several seconds later. The passersby gathered in one place, fear and confusion written all over their faces.

"Everybody stay out!" cried one of the penguin policeman and waddled up towards Mark's smashed car. Skipper and the team stopped short . They looked at each other helplessly.

"Thank God she's still alive!" whispered Shay. "I can see her breathing!" She then stopped and gulped loudly.

She spotted Mr Snowhill in the middle of the crowd.


	29. Chapter 29: Mary the Penguin

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: Mary the Penguin

Tracey, Cassie, Key, Private and Shay were sitting at Kammie's house, their faces upset and confused. Mrs Torrel, the headmaster wouldn't know anything about their secret visit.

After a short visit to the hospital, Kammie was brought back to the orphanage, her head wrapped with a bandage. Her younger sister Janice, almost passed out from fear at the sight of Kammie's bleedy sheets. Mrs Torrel had to take her to the sick room to let the girl come back to her senses. After she'd regained consciousness she said to Mr Torrel that she was absolutely fine, and decided to go to the kitchen and make something for Kammie to eat. She would never leave her sister in need.

„Mr Snowhill saw everything" said Tracey, fidgeting nervously with her flippers.

"Oh, damn! Now I'm gonna get grounded!" muttered Kammie and thrust her face in her pillow.

"Don't lose hope, sister" chimed in Janice. She was carrying a silver plate with a bowl of beetroot soup, Kammie's favorite. As she approached her bed, she put the plate on the table and placed herself beside her older sister, making the most of herself not to hang her look at Tracey's bandages.

"I swear I'm never going to have that knucklehead behind the wheel" muttered Kammie. "He's already landed in jail twice. I've never had this pleasure and I hope I never will.. but what are they going to do to me now?" she moaned.

"Private… do you really think that the punishment will be severe?" whispered Cassie to Private.

"If there only was a way to relent Mr Snowhill …" sighed Private.

"I guess that expelling her from school would be way too much" chimed in Shay. "Accidents happen, people make mistakes.."

Tracey heard Mrs Torrel coming and gave a desperate sign for the rest of the team to scram. They said goodbye to Tracey and Jamie and blew away through the open window.

"Poor girl…" muttered Shay under her beak as they were making their way towards the Central Park Zoo. "She seems completely lost. If she only had a normal, warm family.. things would be absolutely different."

"Exactly" nodded Private. "Shame there's nothing we can do to figure things up. I guess it's out to Mr Snowhill to make the ultimate decision."

"According to what Charlie and Barry said, Mr Snowhill had already seen Kammie getting wasted with one of her colleagues, several days ago. He spotted her in the Centre, gulping down lots of fizzy drinks and smoking cigarettes. She was half shot so she wouldn't recognize him." Said Key. "The very next they she was called to his office, where she'd receive a solid rebuke." .. she suddenly stopped short and gulped.

Private , Tracey and Shay exchanged confused looks.

"What is it, Key? Did you hear any of it?" asked Private.

"Actually, I did" muttered Key, fixing her eyes on the ground.

"What did he say?" asked Tracey, anxiety written all over her face

"He said: "This is the last time I warn you, girl" quoted Key, her voice trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh dear" chirped Private.

There was a long, heavy silence among the group.

)()()

Kammie would roll to and fro in her bed, her mind full of disturbing thoughts.

"No way he's going to give me a second chance" she muttered to herself. "I'm 90 percent sure, they will expel me!"

After twenty minutes of hopeless wriggling, she scrambled out of her bed, jumped through the window and went for a little walk in the town. Her head was still pounding but she wouldn't give a damn. She had to refresh her mind and think things over.. alone.

She raised her head up and gasped. She spotted Mr Snowhill: He was standing at the corner of the street, exchanging passionate kisses with Mrs Fishbone.

"What the hell?" she thought to herself while watching over her tutor in shock. "Didn't knew those two are a couple! Since when?" then it came down to her it would've been better if she vanished from their sight, so she discreetly withdrew towards the second alley. There was a small, penguin girl around seven – she was passing the street. Kammie noticed her limping.

"What is that little kid doing here, all by herself?... Oh cheese and crackers! The bus is coming!"

She rushed towards the kid, took her in her arms and pushed her away from the vehicle .. she did it in the last second. The bus wheezed across the street and faded into black night. Kammie rolled towards the other side of the street, cradling the little penguin in her arms. She could hear Mrs Fishbone terrified scream.

"Shh.. sh…" it's alright. You're safe now " whispered Kammie, stroking the little girl's head. They cocooned themselves in one of the darkest street nooks just to stay out of sight. Kammie knew it would take some time for the girl to cool down. Poor child still couldn't get over the shock. She placed the girl on the top of the box and looked in her eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Mary" sobbed the girl.

"How did you get here? Where do you come from? Where's your home?"

"I don't have a home.." wailed the girl. "My Mommy died three days ago and.. and I went to my old's uncle house to seek refuge. He was not there so I decided to waited for him.. I would wait and wait and wait.. But he wouldn't come.. So I went down to the cellar just out of boredom…I was really thirsty so I drank a violet potion he kept in his cupboard .. It looked like a grape juice and even tasted like one… and then I turned penguin!"

"Waida minute! Don't tell me that you.. you were human?" gasped Kammie, goggling her eyes out.

"I was" nodded Mary. "Just after I'd changed I read the label on the bottle, just out of curiosity…. And it said that.. the effect's gonna be irreversible. "

Kammie just sat there, too shocked to utter a single world. She couldn't believe in what she'd just learned from the girl.

"I don't know what shall I do now" confessed Mary between the sobs.

Before Kammie had a chance to come up with an answer, she spotted Mr Snowhill and Mrs Fishbone, hurrying towards their direction, their faces shocked and puzzled.

"OMG, you're both okay?" chirped Mrs Fishbone.

Kammie and Mr Snowhill looked at each other. The girl immediately dropped her head and squeezed her flippers. Mr Snowhill waddled up towards her and carefully placed his flipper on her arm. Meanwhile, Mary snuggled against Kammie's back and rested her teary eyes at the teacher.

"She saved my life" she confessed, her little beak still trembling from sobs.


	30. Chapter 30: Now it's Time for the Lemurs

_Okay, guys! Here comes the last chap. I would like to thank all of you for your support and the suggestions and ideas you gave me. I had great fun creating this story and I hope to write another one sometime down the road__._

CHAPTER THIRTY: Now it's Time for the Lemurs !:D

„I feel so happy for Kammie and Mary" confessed Private two days later, as he sat beside the table together with Key, drinking tea. "I can't wait for both of them to pay us a visit. Shay said they would arrive in a half an hour".

"So good!" smiled Key. "All three of them would finally have a warm, loving family. Thank Heavens for Kammie's and Janice's Aunt to came by just in time! It's also very nice of that woman to take care of Mary as well".

"They live three hundred meters away from the Zoo, by the way" added Private. "So there will be no problem for us to visit each other every once in a while".

Suddenly, both of them stopped short and pricked their ears. They could hear Kowalski and Cassie exchanging passionate kisses inside the lab. Private and Key blushed violently and sent each other timid smiles.

"Erm… do you know where Rico is?" asked Key, just to break the uncomfortable silence.

"He's gone for a short walk with Tracey" giggled Private. "I caught them in their.. ahem.. intimate moment yesterday after lessons.. I guess these two are really a match made in heaven."

Skipper rejoined them ten minutes later. He glanced at the watched and asked for Shay and Mary.

"They haven't come yet" said Private. "But I guess they will be here any minute".

Just as he'd said these words, one of the secret passages door opened and Shay came in, holding little Mary by flipper. At the sight of Skipper, Mary let out a short, joyful cry and pitched towards him like a lightning. Two seconds later she was already in his arms, embracing his neck with her small flippers.

"See, dollface?" smiled Skipper. "Just as I said.. we WERE going to meet each other in the zoo one day".

"Skipper, Skipper!.. I love you sooo much!" exclaimed little Mary, and placed two big kisses on Skipper's cheek.

"Aaaaaaaw!" commented Key and Private in a touched unisono.

"I won't let you go for the nearest two hours, be sure of that!" announced Mary, squeezing Skipper within all her strength.

"Dear me, she is soo attached to him" thought Shay.

"I will set the table then" offered Private and rushed to the kitchen, together with Kay to make something to eat for their guests. Tracey and Rico came back from their date at three o'clock p.m., their faces brightened and aroused. Tracey was holding a beautiful, white rose in her left flipper, and Rico's beak was all covered with Peanut Butter Winkie's cream. When everything was ready, Skipper approached Kowalski's lab, with Mary still in his arms and knocked on the door:

"We're coming, we're coming!" announced Kowalski.

Kammie and Janice came at half past three. Private quickly brought some chairs for them and asked them to help themselves with the food.

"Good Golly, salmon salad, my favorite!" exclaimed Kammie, gazing at the white bowl with excitement.

Five minutes later, Skipper had to help himself with one flipper while eating, because Mary had fallen asleep in his arms. When the dinner was other, he waddled with her towards his bunk and placed her carefully on his bedsheets. He then covered her with Private's blanket with Lunacorn patterns.

"Sweet dreams, dollface" he whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on Mary's cheek. He heard Shay approaching him quietly from behind. He turned slowly around and sent her a glance. They hugged each other tenderly. There was no need to say anything. They understood each other perfectly without words.

One week later:

The zoo was closed for a couple of days due to some emergencies that had occurred in reptile's habitat; Alice was taken down with a mild case of flu, and the workers would barely ever leave their working area which was mainly indoors. Therefore Shay and Skipper felt free to take some calm strolls across the pavement, little Mary keeping them company.

Tracey and Rico were sitting on the tree, eating raisins, Kowalski, Cassie, Key and Shay were taking a swim in the pond. As for Kammie and Janice, they were making acquaintanceship with Burt the Elephant who was very nice to them and treated them with peanuts.

Suddenly there was a loud scream, coming from the lemurs habitat. Shay, Mary and Skipper turned their heads in surprise.

"What in the name of Sky Spirit's is THIS?" exclaimed King Julien, jumping at the top of the brick wall. He was holding an oblong, blue envelope in his flippers.

"Cheese and Crackers!" said Skipper. "I'm pretty sure I've seen this envelope before".

"Isn't that the same envelope we've been given from Green Ice High School?"asked Shey.

"Right you are!" nodded Skipper.

"Why, Mort!" wailed King Julien. "Why did the Sky Spirits punish us with such a horrible thing? I don't even want to know what that whole Pineapple High School is!"

"He will be okay" smiled Skipper at the sight of Shay's concerned face. "He will just have to sleep it over".

They turned round the corner and made their way towards the nearest Snowcone shop.

THE END!


End file.
